El extraño
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Lincoln estará en un gran aprieto cuando se mete con una persona de cual no debió haberlo visto desde el principio, él junto con Clyde y con algunos otros descubrirán el secreto de esta persona que habita en Royal Woods.
1. El Tiroteo

_-Capitulo 1-_

Un día soleado había en Royal Woods y todos los habitantes de este lugar hacían sus cualidades, dentro de una escuela primaria, un chico peliblanco con una camiseta naranja y pantalones azules caminaba tranquilamente para dirigirse hacia su casa.

Lincoln: "Ah, no hay nada mejor que salir de la escuela para ir a tu casa y leer comics en ropa interior. Realmente adoro leer así" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras seguía caminando, su mejor amigo Clyde corrió tras él para conversar por el momento.

Clyde: "Oye Lincoln, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos donde los Árcades?" –le pregunto.

Lincoln se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

Lincoln: "Bueno, estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero los Árcades suena divertido" –dijo dándole el sí a su amigo.

Clyde: "Excelente, vayamos entonces"

Los 2 amigos fueron corriendo donde los Árcades para jugar algunos videojuegos retros para pasar el tiempo, pasando por algunas calles y avenidas pudieron entrar a un Árcade donde aún seguía abierto.

Lincoln: "Bueno, ya llegamos y es hora de dar la acción" –dijo con un tono de comandante.

Clyde: "A la orden, mi capitán" –dijo poniéndose en firme como si fuera un soldado.

Lincoln y Clyde se rieron ante sus imitaciones y se metieron al Árcade y fueron donde algunas fichas para poder jugar algunos juegos, un joven de 25 años que se llamaba John y que trabajaba en el lugar les dio las fichas para que pudieran jugar.

John: "Aquí tienen chicos, diviértanse con los juegos" –le dijo con una voz alegre.

Lincoln/Clyde: "Gracias" –dijeron al unísono.

Al tener las fichas en sus manos, se metieron donde unos juegos de pistolas para matar zombies y jugaron hasta que uno de ellos muera y el otro continuara el trabajo.

Lincoln: "Cuidado Clyde, un zombie se está acercando a ti" –le alerto a su amigo.

Clyde: "Tranquilo, solo necesito verlo y… **¡AHHHHH!** Perdí" –dijo mientras caía de rodillas en su derrota.

Lincoln se quedó mirándolo por breves segundos y continúo jugando solo matando a 10 zombies.

Lincoln: "Tranquilo amigo, yo vengare tu muerte" –dijo haciendo una voz ronca mientras alzaba un brazo.

De ahí, Clyde comenzó a observar como Lincoln estaba acabando con la mitad de los zombies y gano al instante dando fichas como premios.

Lincoln: "Oh sí, ¿Quién es el mejor? ¿Quién es el mejor? Este guapetón" –dijo señalándose a él mismo con sus pulgares.

Clyde: "Guau, me sorprendes Lincoln" –dijo recogiendo las fichas que estaban tiradas.

Lincoln: "Bueno, eso pasa teniendo una buena experiencia jugando juegos de zombies que tengo en mi casa"

Clyde: "¿En serio? Mis papás me dicen que no puedo tener los juegos con clasificación muy fuerte" –le dijo.

Lincoln: "Bueno, solo los tengo con clasificación para adolecente, no creo que mis papás me compren un juego con esa clasificación" –le dijo mientras dejaba la pistola del juego.

Lincoln y Clyde estaban observando cual juego jugarían para entonces y vieron un juego de baile virtual y se metieron ahí para saber quién de los 2 puede bailar mejor.

Lincoln: "¿Estás listo para ver tu derrota, Clyde?" –le dijo desafiante.

Clyde: "Ni lo piense, soy un bailarín profesional" –se dijo con un acento español.

Lincoln: "Bueno, será mejor que me lo muestres"

De ahí, Lincoln y Clyde se metieron al juego y pusieron unas 2 fichas y el juego comenzó a brillar mientras se escuchaba unas músicas de ahora.

Lincoln: "Muy bien, _empecemos_ " –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de mover un pie para comenzar el baile…

 **¡POOOOOOOW!**

Lincoln se asustó por el ruido que hizo que se cayera al suelo y Clyde se aferraba en el fierro de la máquina del baile.

Clyde: "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" –grito asustado.

Lincoln: "Ay… mi cabeza" –dijo un poco mareado.

De pronto, escucharon unos balazos muy fuertes haciendo que los 2 niños se asustaran mucho. John había escuchado los balazos y miro a Lincoln y Clyde quienes estaban inmóviles escuchando los balazos.

John: " **¡Niños, venga aquí!** " –grito.

Lincoln y Clyde lo escucharon y fueron corriendo donde John y ambos se escondieron para que ninguna bala pudiera caerle, John observo a los chicos, en especial a Clyde, muy asustados y se arrodillo para que se pudieran calmar.

John: "Escuchen, no les pasara nada, aquí están a sal…"

De pronto, una luna del Árcade se rompió mientras se escuchaba los balazos y eso provoco que John se escondiera para que no le cayera ninguna bala.

John: "Mierda, eso sí que estuvo cerca" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Lincoln: "¿Qué estará pasando ahí afuera, Clyde? –le pregunto.

Clyde: "Seguramente un tipo que no pago la cuenta y no quiere pagar y por eso está metiendo balazos en todos lados"

Lincoln parpadeo 2 veces al escuchar la sugerencia de Clyde y oyó unas sirenas que estaba muy cerca del lugar, Lincoln alzo un poco su cabeza para observar que estaba pasando y observo a una persona que estaba encapuchada sosteniendo unas 2 pistolas mientras disparaba mientras corría.

Lincoln: "Pero que…" –dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos para verlo mejor.

Para su sorpresa, el encapuchado lo observo dando a Lincoln unos escalofríos que hizo temblar en todo su cuerpo y para su alivio, el encapuchado salió corriendo mientras estaba siendo perseguido por la policía. Al parecer, ya había pasado todo el incidente.

Lincoln: "Uf, se terminó todo. Chicos, ya todo ha acabado" –les dijo.

Clyde y John salieron del lugar en donde se había escondido y vieron que ningún juego estaba dañado salvo alunas ventanas.

John: "Ay, eso me lo descontaran de mi salario" –gimió de dolor.

Lincoln camino hacia la ventana y observo hacia afuera una multitud de personas que estaban observando algo y la policía estaba presente, se acercó un poco y miro una manta blanca que estaba tapando algo y para su sorpresa se trataba de una persona… una persona menor.

Lincoln: "Eh señor, ¿Por qué están todos aquí?" –Le pregunto.

La persona lo observo por unos segundos y dudaba en decírselo debido a la edad que tenía.

Señor: "Niño, no creo que te lo pueda decir debido a tu edad"

Lincoln alzo una ceja y decidió ignorarlo y observo el cuerpo tapado y observo que se trataba de una chica debido a que se veía un poco de su cabello y se estremeció cuando vio la sangre en la parte de su cabeza.

Lincoln (Mente): "Eso es… desagradable" –dijo mientras se alejaba de la multitud.

Lincoln se acercó donde el Árcade y vio a Clyde quien también estaba observando la multitud y miro a su amigo peliblanco.

Clyde: "¿Qué hace esas personas aquí?" –le pregunto.

Lincoln: "Pues… te lo digo en el camino" –le dijo.

De ahí, observaron a John quien estaba observando la multitud y bajo su mirada poniendo una triste cara.

John: "Otra más, pobre" –dijo mientras se metía al Árcade.

Lincoln alzo una ceja cuando escucho a John decir "Otra más", no sabía lo que estaba pasando o quien era ese sujeto, pero tenía que estar muy pendiente a lo que pasaba en Royal Woods.

Lincoln: "¿Quién será?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, esperen el segundo capítulo pronto._**


	2. Yendo con la preocupación

_-Capitulo 2-_

Tras el tiroteo que se produjo fuera del Árcade de la ciudad, Lincoln y Clyde caminaron tranquilamente como si no hubieran escuchado absolutamente nada, aunque los sonidos de las balas se escuchaban todavía zumbaban en sus oídos, en especial la de Lincoln. No solo el sonido de las balas que venían rápidamente lo aturdió, sino que el extraño que había visto en breve segundos y lo llevo a pensar que él hubiera provocado todo el incidente. Pero lo que más le temblaba su cuerpo era su mirada que le había dado al joven peliblanco, la mirada que el extraño le había dado era la de _¿Qué estas mirando?_ o _Mantén tu mirada hacia otro lado si no quieres asumir las consecuencias_ , ese pensamiento lo estaba aturdiendo en la mente mientras pensaba.

Lincoln (Mente): "Ese sujeto…"

 **¡Pow!**

Lincoln (Mente): "Sera de que él…"

 **¡Pow!**

Lincoln (Mente): "Haya…"

 **¡Pow!**

Lincoln (Mente): "Provocado…"

 **¡PoW!**

Lincoln (Mente) "Ese tiroteo…"

 **¡POW!**

Lincoln: "¡Clyde, podría parar de hacer eso!" –le grito a su amigo.

Clyde hizo un último sonido de explosion mientras observaba a Lincoln quien tenía una cara de disgusto por sus sonidos de explosiones.

Clyde: "Lo siento Lincoln, es que los sonidos se han metido en mi cabeza" –dijo mientras señalaba su cabeza.

Lincoln dio un leve suspiro mientras se calmaba un poco.

Lincoln: "Uf, mejor hay que olvidarnos lo que paso en el Árcade" –le dijo mientras se calmaba.

Clyde: "No estoy seguro de eso, todavía puedo escuchar las balas en mi cabeza"

Lincoln: "Ni me lo digas, estoy en esa situación que tú" –dijo mientras se tocaba la frente.

Los 2 amigos seguían caminando hacia la casa del peliblanco y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para olvidarse lo que había sucedido esa tarde, pero Clyde decidió hablar del tema esta vez centrado en otra cosa.

Clyde: "Linc, todavía no me dijiste lo que había en esa manta blanca que estaba en la pista y que muchas personas estaban observándola"

Hasta ahí, Lincoln se detuvo en caminar mientras ponía los ojos en blanco recordando lo que había visto sobre la persona que estaba tirada y estaba cubierta en una manta blanca. Decidió no decirle nada a Clyde debido a que se podría asustar con esa noticia y que se estremecería de miedo.

Lincoln: "No lo sé, no he visto lo que había en esa manta. Te lo puedo asegurar" –dijo sin ninguna preocupación.

Clyde pensó por el momento al escuchar la declaración de Lincoln, lo conocía tan bien como sus hermanas y algo indicaba en su voz una mentira oculta.

Clyde: "¿Estás seguro?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Lincoln: "Absolutamente" –dijo ahora con una voz relajada.

Clyde: "Uhm… Ok, si tú lo dices" –dijo "aceptando" su declaración.

Lincoln suspiro de alivio por dentro mientras seguía caminando hacia su casa, sin embargo, un pensamiento perturbador le llego directo en la mente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y su boca esta semi-abierta por el pensamiento.

Lincoln: "Sera que… **¡MIS HERMANAS!** " –grito desesperado.

El peliblanco corrió lo más rápido posible dejando a Clyde confundido por lo que acababa de suceder, la idea de que esa chica que estaba tapada en la manta blanca se tratara de una de sus hermanas, no podía soportar perder a una de sus hermanas a tal corta edad, sobre todo con las menores. Rezo para que ninguna de ellas estuviera en la manta y se dijo a si mismo varias veces que estén todas en su casa.

Lincoln (Mente): "Por favor, que mis hermanas estén a salvo" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras seguía corriendo observo su casa y soltó un leve suspiro cuando la observo, todo parecía muy tranquilo y supuso que todas sus hermanas estaban a salvo, pero al menos tenía que comprobar.

Clyde: "Lincoln… por qué… ¿Por qué corriste así?" –dijo mientras jadeaba para recuperar aire.

Lincoln: "Lo siento Clyde, pero tenía que comprobar algo sumamente importante" –le dijo a su amigo.

Clyde: "Ok, pero no tenías que correr así"

Lincoln: "Era una situación de vida o muerte" –le dijo mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta.

Clyde alzo una ceja mientras observaba a Lincoln estar parado en su puerta, no sabía lo que realmente le pasaba y se acercó a él para saber lo que ocurriría después. Lincoln estaba pensando en si abrir la puerta o no por el miedo de que adentro este su madre llorando en silencio en el brazo de su padre y sus hermanas tratando de contener las lágrimas y rezo de que eso no sucediera de verdad.

Lincoln: "Ok Lincoln, solo abre la puerta" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Agarro la manija y lentamente abrió la puerta para observar una silenciosa sala en donde no había nadie, observo en cada lado y no había rastros de sus padres o sus hermanas lo cual lo llevo a dudar en lo que estaba pasando.

Clyde: "Bueno, no se encuentra nadie en tu ca…"

"¡Lincoln!, ¿eres tú?" –grito una voz.

Al oír esa voz, Lincoln dedujo de quien se trataba: su padre.

Lincoln: "¡Si papá, soy yo!" –le respondió.

De ahí, el Sr. Lynn se acercó con una olla de fideos mientras observaba a su hijo menor y a Clyde.

Sr. Lynn: "¿Como estas, campeón?" –le dijo a su amiga.

Lincoln hizo una mueca antes de responder a su padre y pensó en preguntarle en donde estaba sus hermanas y su madre.

Lincoln: "Estoy bien, ¿Dónde está mis hermanas y mamá?" –le pregunto.

Sr. Lynn: "Oh, tus hermanas y tu madre se fueron en el centro comercial a pasar tiempo de caridad madre e hijas" –le dijo.

Lincoln suspiro tras escuchar esa noticia y se sentó al sofa mientras tiraba su mochila en el suelo, el Sr. Lynn alzo una ceja y dejo la olla en una silla mientras se sentaba en el sofa para hablar con su hijo.

Sr. Lynn: "Linc, ¿te encuentras bien?" –le dijo a su hijo.

Lincoln: "Si papá, solo es que… mejor no quiero hablar de ello" –dijo mientras suspiraba.

Tomo el control remoto y encendió su televisor para ver los canales que estaban dando y al dar al último canal, observo que estaban dando la noticia y se sorprendió cuando la noticia se trataba del tiroteo que había producido en la ciudad.

Sr. Lynn: "Un tiroteo en la ciudad, eso debe significar algo malo" –dijo mientras observaba la noticia.

Lincoln (Mente): "Y sí que lo es" –le dijo a su padre, pero en su mente.

De ahí, escucharon la voz del reportero quien estaba narrando los hechos que estaba pasando.

Reportero: " _Esta tarde en Royal Woods, se produjo un tiroteo que espanto a las personas que estaban cerca. Nuestros informantes nos dijeron que un extraño estaba disparando a la policía mientras huía de ellos, peor también nos dicen que el mismo extraño produjo un asesinato contra una joven chica_ " –informo el reportero.

Sr. Lynn: "Oh no, pobre chica la que le toco" –dijo con un tono preocupante.

Reportero: " _La policía analizo en las cosas de la joven hallada muerta y su nombre es Mónica Montenegro de 14 años de edad y era una estudiante de secundaria…_ "

Sin embrago, el reportero se detuvo en hablar cuando escucho unos llantos desesperados de una mujer que al parecer se trataba de la chica asesinada. Lincoln observo como la madre estaba tratando de invadir a la policía para ver a su hija sin vida y eso le provoco un encogimiento de sus hombros.

Reportero: " _Ejem… Bueno, estaremos más informados cuando escuchemos a los testigos_ " –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las personas.

El Sr. Lynn tenía una cara de asombro y temor por lo que acaba de ver mientras que Lincoln y Clyde tenían unas miradas vacías por lo que acaban de ver lo cual hizo que el Sr. Lynn observara a los 2 chicos en esa situación.

Sr. Lynn: "Ok, es hora de preparar la cena" –dijo mientras cambiaba del canal –"Hare macarrones de queso para que lo disfruten con sazón" –dijo teniendo una voz positiva para los chicos mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Lincoln trago saliva por lo que había visto en la noticia y su mente estaba repitiendo la mirada del extraño que había visto durante el tiroteo y lo estaba intimidando por dentro.

Clyde: "Lincoln, ¿te encuentras bien?" –le dijo un poco preocupado.

Lincoln: "¿Eh? Por supuesto, estoy bien" –le dijo a su amigo.

Clyde: "Entonces, ya sabemos que tenía esa manta blanca" –le dijo sentándose en el sofa.

Lincoln: "Mejor no hay que hablar de eso, veamos algo divertido" –dijo mientras cambiaba de canal.

Clyde estaba observándolo por breves segundos y se quedó mirando el televisor para mirar el canal que había puesto, Lincoln todavía tenía con esa sensación extraña por culpa del extraño que había provocado el tiroteo y produjo el asesinato de la joven adolecente. Tenía miedo de que ese sujeto le hiciera lo mismo con una de sus amigas de su escuela o peor, una de sus hermanas. Sin embargo, no sabía de quien se trataba y lo mejor para él era de que no lo supiese jamás.

Lincoln (Mente): "Es mejor olvidarse de él… por el momento"


	3. Los pensamientos todavía siguen

_-Capitulo 3-_

En el patio de la casa Loud, Lincoln y Clyde estaban jugando el baloncesto para que pudieran relajar sus mentes luego del incidente en el Árcade. Pese a los intentos de Lincoln en olvidarse de los disparos, todavía recordaba al extraño sujeto quien había provocado todo y por supuesto, a la chica muerta en la calle. Su mente estaba repitiendo la misma escena una y otra vez, era con un disco rayado que repetía a cada lado y era muy fastidioso y a su vez molestoso para el peliblanco.

Clyde: "¡Oye Lincoln, atrápala!" –llamo su atención mientras lanzaba el balón.

Lincoln estaba más concentrado en el extraño sujeto que no le prestó atención a Clyde ni la pelota que le había pasado mientras rebotaba a cada lado hasta chocar con el árbol. Clyde se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó a Lincoln quien estaba muy pensativo.

Clyde: "Lincoln, ¿todo está bien?" –le pregunto.

Lincoln no podía seguir con ese pensamiento que le estaba atormentando, pensó que podría decirle a Clyde acerca de su comportamiento y así pueda estar tranquilo sin tener ese pensamiento para él mismo, sabía que podía confiar en Clyde no solo por ser su mejor amigo, sino como si fuese su hermano.

Lincoln: "Clyde, hay algo que vi durante el tiroteo" –le dijo.

Clyde: "Te escucho atentamente" –dijo agarrando sus 2 orejas para que pudiera escucharlo.

Lincoln: "Bueno, durante el tiroteo observe a un sujeto que tenía un arma quien disparaba atrás suyo"

Clyde: "Uhm…"

Lincoln: "Y creo que él es el responsable de todo el tiroteo… y también de la chica muerta que estaba tapada" –dijo un poco nervioso.

Clyde observaba atentamente a Lincoln y observo que el temor estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo, no lo culpaba de que le pasaba luego de observar tal escena dentro en el Árcade. Si él estuviera en su lugar, estaría teniendo los nervios asegurados.

Clyde: "Bueno, ¿y estas asustado del sujeto?" –le pregunto.

Lincoln: "No estoy seguro de eso, quiero decir, ni siquiera lo conozco. Es como una sombra que asecha en todo Royal Woods" –le dijo.

Clyde: "Sabemos que mato a esa chica, quizás pueda estar detrás de las jóvenes o incluso a las que conocemos" –supuso.

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco al momento de escuchar la declaración de Clyde acerca del peligro que podría pasarle a una conocida suya, simplemente no soportaría saber en las noticias de que una estudiante de su escuela fuese hallada muerta en un rincón, casa, bosque u otro lugar.

Lincoln: "Clyde, no hagas esas predicciones" –dijo con un tono de súplica.

Clyde: "Ok, no quise decir eso" –dijo mientras se dirigía a recoger la pelota.

De ahí, Lincoln escucho la bocina del auto y eso significaba de que su mamá y sus hermanas habían vuelto de su tiempo de calidad madre-hijas.

Lincoln: "Bueno, mamá y las chicas han vuelto de su tiempo de calidad madre-hijas" –dijo mientras escuchaba los ruidos que provocaban sus hermanas.

Clyde: "Eso es algo bueno" –dijo mientras le lanzaba la pelota.

Lincoln: "Por supuesto" –dijo mientras la cogía.

De pronto, observaron la puerta de la cocina abriéndose relevando así a Luan y Luna quienes se sentaron en las escaleras y tenían unas expresiones algo triste. Lincoln observo lo que les pasaba y se acercó a ellas mientras que Clyde se quedó en su lugar para observar lo que pasaba.

Lincoln: "Hola chicas, ¿algo les pasa?" –les pregunto.

Luan y Luna observaron a su hermano menor y se miraron un poco tratando de decirle o no acerca de que les pasaba.

Luna: "Hermano, algo terrible acaba de suceder en Royal Woods…"

Lincoln: "El tiroteo" –dijo simplemente.

Luan y Luna se sorprendieron al saber lo que había pasado en el tiroteo, Lincoln se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miro hacia abajo algo nervioso tratando de evitar cualquier pregunta.

Luan: "Lincoln, ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Lincoln: "Yo… los vi en las noticias" –mintió mientras sonreía nerviosamente –"Así que, sobre la chica hallada…"

Luna: "Si, a Mónica le toco un destino horrible"

Lincoln: "¿La conoces?" –le pregunto.

Luan: "Claro, ella era la tímida de la escuela. No tenía ningún problema con nadie, no entiendo por qué le toco ese destino" –dijo un poco triste.

Lincoln: "Y, ¿saben de qué le paso a ella?"

Luan: "Escuchamos de que fue disparada por un sujeto encapuchado quien había escapado del lugar, lo escuchamos en la radio del auto"

Lincoln trago saliva mientras escuchaba las palabras de Luan, no podía decirle de que había visto al responsable de la muerte de la chica porque eso podría llevarle en un problema.

Lincoln: "Pobre chica, realmente no debió tener ese destino" –les dijo a sus hermanas.

Luna: "Lo sabemos hermanito, creo que debería volver a mi habitación" –le dijo mientras se paraba.

Luan: "Y yo iré a la sala" –dijo mientras se paraba.

Ambas se metieron a la cocina mientras que Lincoln tenía una expresión preocupada luego de saber de qué la chica era una conocida de sus hermanas.

Clyde: "Lincoln, ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?"

Lincoln: "No puedo, si lo hago tal vez me podría meter en un gran lio total. Solo nosotros sabemos lo que vivimos en el Árcade" –le dijo mientras lo observaba –Júrame de que no les contaremos esto a nadie"

Clyde: "No estoy seguro Lincoln, quizás podría…"

Lincoln: "Júralo, Clyde" –le dijo observándolo atentamente.

Clyde suspiro en derrota y no tuvo más remedio que jurarlo.

Clyde: "Uf, lo juro" –dijo mientras lo juraba.

Lincoln cambio su expresión a una alegre mientras sostenía el balón para poder jugar.

Lincoln: "Ok, será mejor de que…"

Sin embargo, Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco mientras dejaba caer el balón para así balbucear nerviosamente haciendo que Clyde lo observara.

Clyde: "Lincoln, ¿Qué ocurre?"

Lincoln: "E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-el…"

Clyde: "¿Cómo? No te puedo entender si sigues balbuceando" –le dijo.

Lincoln: "E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-el…"

Clyde: "Lincoln, no puedo entender ninguna pala…"

Lincoln: " **¡EL EXTRAÑO!** " –grito mientras lo señalaba.

Lincoln observaba al extraño quien estaba parado detrás de Clyde sosteniendo un arma y se tapó los ojos para no verlo, Clyde se dio la vuelta para observar una sola cosa… Nada.

Clyde: "Lincoln, no hay nadie"

Lincoln: "¿Que?"

Lincoln abrió sus ojos para observar de que no estaba el extraño detrás de Clyde y parpadeo 3 veces para comprobar de que fuese real lo que estaba mirando.

Clyde: "Al parecer, te está afectando _el extraño_ " –le dijo.

Lincoln: "Puede ser que sea cierto, pero tengo que estar atento" –le dijo a su amigo.

De ahí, ambos amigos jugaron el baloncesto durante una hora y al pasar los minutos, Clyde estaba a punto de irse hacia su casa.

Clyde: "Bueno Lincoln, te veré mañana"

Lincoln: "Ok, nos vemos Clyde" –dijo despidiéndose.

Ambos amigos se despidieron y Clyde se retiraba de la casa Loud para irse a la suya, Lincoln lo observo irse y dio un leve suspiro teniendo una leve sonrisa.

Lincoln "Ok Lincoln, ya es hora de que vuelvas a la casa y olvidarte lo que sucedió esta tarde"

De ahí, escucho unos sonidos que estaba atrás suyo y volteó para observar a Lori junto con Bobby tomados de la mano diciéndose cosas románticas, algo que le desagradaba a Lincoln.

Lincoln: "Ejem…" –tocio para llamar la atención de los novios.

Lori: "Lincoln, ve a la casa ahora. Ya es de noche" –le ordeno.

Lincoln: "Ok, lo estaba haciendo justo ahora. Hola Bobby"

Bobby: "Hola hermano Loud, ¿todo bien?"

Lincoln: "Seguramente" –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Lincoln se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta principal dejando a Lori y Bobby teniendo su momento romántico, sin embargo, tanto ellos como Lincoln se percataron de que alguien estaba observándolos desde la oscuridad y ese alguien era… _El extraño_.

" ** _Ese chico me ha visto en el Árcade, tengo que comprobar de que su boca sea una tumba sellada antes de que YO lo meta en una_** " –dijo mientras desaparecía de las sombras.


	4. La comunicación

_-Capitulo 4-_

La mañana había llegado a Royal Woods y era un tranquilo día, Lincoln se había levantado muy temprano para poder bajar a la cocina y ser el primero en comer el desayuno antes que sus hermanas. Pese a que había levantado muy bien, todavía recordaba los sucesos que se establecieron ayer y también pensaba en el extraño que había causado todo desde el principio.

Lincoln: "Tranquilo Linc, todo va a estar bien, no tienes de que preocupar…"

Lucy: "Hola Lincoln" –lo saludo tomándolo por sorpresa.

Lincoln hizo soltar un grito mientras observaba a su gótica hermana quien había aparecido mágicamente, como de costumbre.

Lincoln: "Lucy, casi me das un infarto con tu presencia" –le dijo molesto.

Lucy: "Solamente quería hacer el desayuno, no tienes porque grítame así" –dijo como si en verdad se hubiese ofendido por su carácter.

Lincoln se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba hablando Lucy y suspiro brevemente para poder disculparse con ella.

Lincoln: "Lo siento Lucy, es que tuve un pesado día ayer" –le dijo ocultando todo lo que sabía.

Lucy: "Veo en tu mirada que algo te está perturbando" –le dijo algo sospechosa.

Lincoln miraba hacia cualquier lado haciendo que el sudor le saliera, conocía muy bien a su hermana con respecto a las cosas sobrenatural y también a las personas con el aura negativa y si ella supiera sobre el extraño, se metería en un gran problema.

Lincoln: "No sé de qué estás hablando, solamente es tu imaginación" –le dijo tratando de ser cauteloso.

Lucy: "Bueno, talvez solo es mi imaginación" –dijo mientras se iba con su desayuno a la sala.

Lincoln suspiro de alivio y tomo su cereal con leche y se iba a su habitación, subió a las escaleras y observo a Luan hablando por teléfono con una de sus amigas y estaban hablando acerca de Mónica y el peliblanco se alejó para no poder escuchar más.

Lincoln (Mente): "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No puedo decirle a Luan acerca del extraño que asesino a esa chica, si digo cualquier información eso me llevaría a que construyera mi propia tumba" –pensó haciendo que los nervios se apoderaran de su cuerpo.

Se encerró en su habitación para poder comer su desayuno aun teniendo la preocupación sobre el extraño y lo sucesos de ayer. Decidió comer un poco de su cereal, pero cuando tomaba un poco con la cuchara su mano estaba temblando hasta salpicar un poco en el suelo. Lincoln dejo su desayuno en su escritorio y se sentó en su cama tratando de sacarse del extraño de su mente, pero no podía. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, el extraño estaba parado frente de él mientras lo estrangulaba en el cuello y abría sus ojos para ver que todo era su imaginación.

Lincoln: "Quizás tenga que salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, eso me relajara la mente" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Salió de su habitación y corrió hacia la puerta de la sala para poder salir de su casa y tomar un poco de aire fresco, observo que todo estaba muy tranquilo y no había nada extraño que ver.

Lincoln: "Oh, todo está muy tranquilo. Creo que visitare a Clyde para salir a jugar un rato" –dijo mientras se iba a la casa de su amigo.

Camino tranquilamente hasta la calle mientras observaba a las personas haciendo sus cosas y no vio nada fuera de lo común, pensó que no habría ningún incidente en ese día y se alegró de que fuera así.

Lincoln: "Uf, no hay nada que disfrutar un espectacular día en Royal…"

Sin embargo, se detuvo en hablar cuando observo una tienda con algunos televisores para que las personas pudieran ver estaban pasando las noticias y el informe de día se trataba acerca del asesino de la amiga de Luan y Luna. No sabía si el destino lo estaba torturando con ese suceso o que era una coincidencia, pero lo que si sabía era de que nunca podrá olvidarse de ese momento.

Lincoln: "A veces pienso que el mundo me quiere decir algo" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Observo a unas cuantas personas que estaban observando la noticia y se alejó un poco mientras huía del lugar, la tortura lo estaba llevando por dentro y no podía sacarlo de él mismo. Corría lo más rápido posible hasta tropezarse con algo que hizo que lo arrastrara hacia el suelo. El peliblanco gimió de dolor mientras observaba lo que había tropezado y era un Wooki-Tooki oscuro quien tenía una nota pegada en él. Lincoln no sabía en si tomarlo o no, pero decidió en hacerlo mientras sostenía el Wooki-Tooki y leyera la nota.

Lincoln: "Ve hacia un callejón oscuro" –dijo mientras leía la nota.

El peliblanco se extrañó un poco ante eso y observo un callejón que estaba muy cerca de él y se metió para saber que vendría a continuación.

Lincoln: "Bien, ya entre al callejón. ¿Y ahora qué?" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Observo que la nota decía algo más y lo leyó para saber lo que era.

Lincoln: "Habla en el Wooki-Tooki" –dijo.

Lincoln alzo una ceja al respecto y hablo en el Wooki-Tooki para hablar con la persona que tenía el otro Wooki-Tooki.

Lincoln: "¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas?" –pregunto.

Todo lo que pudo escuchar era un sonido estático, algo así como cuando un canal de televisor no funciona y sale en su lugar un cuadro con colores y un sonido estático. El sonido sonó breve segundos hasta que alguien pudo hablar.

" ** _Hola, claro que te puedo escuchar… Lincoln Loud_** " –dijo eso ultimo con un tono atemorizante.

La piel de Lincoln comenzó a sentirse algo fría cuando la persona que estaba hablando supo su nombre.

Lincoln: "¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?" –le pregunto.

" ** _Eso no tiene importancia, puedes llamarme como El extraño_** " –le dijo.

Lincoln: "¿El extraño? Que nombre tan original" –se dijo a sí mismo.

El extraño: " ** _Escúchame, se lo que viste ayer durante el tiroteo. No debiste ver absolutamente nada_** " –le dijo.

Lincoln trago saliva al momento de escuchar su tono que era algo amenazante para él.

Lincoln: "Yo… solo me gano la curiosidad, además, tú no debías haber matado a esa chica" –le dijo algo exigente.

El extraño: " ** _Talvez, pero sabes cómo son las adolescentes de hoy en día, siempre muy confiadas de cualquier chico que le gusta_** "

Lincoln: "¿Gustar? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

El extraño: " ** _Nada, solamente hago lo que siempre hago con una menor, disfrutar a mas no poder y luego… ¡BAM!_** " –dijo haciendo un sonido de una bala –" ** _No vivimos en un mundo pacifico, Lincoln. Puede haber cualquier depravado merodeando por ahí y atacar a cualquier chica inocente_** "

Lincoln: "Que se puede esperar de un asesino como tú, mataste a esa chica inocente. ¿Qué sigue ahora?" –dijo muy molesto.

El extraño: " ** _Tranquilízate mi peliblanco, así funciona la vida. Una persona vive y a la vez muere_** "

Lincoln: "Eres un enfermo total" –le dijo.

El extraño: " ** _Gracias por el cumplido, me tengo que ir, pero no sin antes advertirte algo: Ten mucho cuidado con la persona que estás hablando porque puede que al día siguiente encuentres a una amiga o en ese caso una de tus hermanas… Muerta_** " –dijo mientras se reía alocadamente.

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco al momento de escuchar lo que el extraño le acababa de decir. Quería destruir el Wooki-Tooki para no seguir escuchándolo, pero eso sería inútil debido a que podría mandarle otro. Escucho que se había cortado la señal y guardo el Wooki-Tooki por si el extraño hablara en una ocasión.

Lincoln: "Comprobado, ese tipo esta recontra loco" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Salió del callejón y observo en cada lado y no había ninguna persona pasando por ahí y camino tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Lincoln: "Bien, el extraño sabe tu nombre y no dejara de acosarte hasta que lo dejes en paz. ¿Qué carajo le pasa a ese sujeto? Ya tiene la mente retorcida" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras caminaba y se hablaba al mismo tiempo, tropezó con alguien quien lo hizo caer al suelo junto con él. Lincoln se dio cuenta al respecto y se trataba de una niña de su edad y la ayudo a levantarla del suelo.

Lincoln: "Lo siento, no me fije en donde caminaba" –dijo mientras la levantaba del suelo.

Cuando observo el rostro de la niña, pensó que su día ya no podría empeorar hasta llegar al límite.

Lincoln: "¿Cristina?"


	5. Una noticia muy amarga

_-Capitulo 5-_

Lincoln: "¿Cristina, eres tú?"

El peliblanco no lo podía creer lo que estaba mirando en sus ojos, la niña estudiaba con él en su escuela y la razón de que se fuese de ahí se la había encontrado por casualidad. No sabía en si ella todavía estaba molesta por lo del video que hizo besándola con su foto pegada en la cabeza de vampiro de Lucy o ya se había olvidado de eso, simplemente no sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Cristina: "Hola Lincoln, ha pasado un buen tiempo" –dijo con una tranquila voz.

No había ninguna pizca de enojo en el momento de hablar, supuso que ya se había olvidado lo del video y decidió hablar con ella cautelosamente.

Lincoln: "¿Y cómo has estado durante este tiempo?"

Cristina: "Pues, he estado muy bien desde ese entonces en donde… tú ya sabes" –dijo haciéndole recordar los sucesos.

Lincoln sintió un punchado por dentro mientras seguía recordando por lo que paso.

Lincoln: "Bueno, eso para mí fue una completa estupidez mia por ganar un trofeo. Lamento en besar en tu foto, no sabía lo que hacía"

Cristina: "Bueno, olvidémonos de eso, ¿quieres?"

Lincoln: "Bien, yo también lo quiero olvidar" –dijo.

Cristina: "¿Y qué haces por aquí?" –le pregunto al peliblanco.

Lincoln: "Pues… solamente estaba caminando hasta que me tope contigo, nada interesante en el camino" –le dijo.

De ahí, observo el Wooki-Tooki que estaba en su bolsillo y pensó de que el extraño podría estar asechándolos a los 2 mientras conversaba en estos instantes, aunque prefirió no pensar en ello.

Cristina: "Hey, ¿quieres caminar por un rato?" –le pregunto.

Lincoln no sabía en decir sí o no a la propuesta de Cristina, aunque no perdía nada en intentarlo siempre y cuando ningún conocido lo vea.

Lincoln: "Ok, es mejor que caminar solo"

Sin ninguna palabra que decir, Cristina y Lincoln se fueron hacia otro lado para disfrutar el día y así poder desplegar la mente del peliblanco sobre el extraño. Lincoln observaba a Cristina y observo que no había cambiado nada en su físico, excepto que había crecido unos centímetros y estaba a la altura del peliblanco. Vieron un parque público y decidieron entrar para poder relajarse por el momento.

Lincoln: "Hey, veo que has crecido un poquito" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cristina: "¿Eh? Oh claro, hoy en la mañana me acababa de dar cuenta" –le dijo mientras se reía un poco.

Lincoln: "Jejeje por supuesto" –dijo un poco decaído.

Cristina: "Lincoln"

Lincoln: "¿Si?"

Cristina: "¿Por qué estas así?" –le pregunto.

El extraño: " ** _Sí Lincoln, ¿Por qué estas así?_** "

La piel de Lincoln comenzó a temblar cuando escucho la voz del extraño desde el Wooki-Tooki haciendo que Cristina lo escuchara.

Cristina: "¿Qué fue eso?"

Lincoln: "Nada, mejor ve a sentarte en esa banca mientras que yo compro unas palomitas de maíz"

Cristina: "Ok" –dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca.

Lincoln le dio una sonrisa y salió corriendo mientras se escondía en un arbusto para poder hablar con el extraño, tomo el Wooki-Tooki para hablar con el individuo.

Lincoln: "Oye, ¿se puede saber del por qué tenías que hablar?" –le dijo molesto.

El extraño: " ** _En primer lugar háblame con un tono bonito, hijo de la reconchadetumadre_** "

Lincoln se estremeció un poco debido a la fuerte palabra que había escuchado.

El extraño: " ** _Y en segundo lugar, solo te llamaba para que veas las noticias_** "

Lincoln: "¿Las noticias? ¿Para qué carajo quieres que vea las noticias?"

El extraño: " ** _Es algo que te va a interesar, te lo puedo garantizar_** "

Lincoln: "Mira, no me friegues la paciencia y no vuelvas a llamarme, ¿entendiste?"

El extraño: " ** _Ok, pero ten la consideración de verlo, nos vemos_** " –dijo cortando la línea.

Lincoln: "Uf, pero que hijo de puta…" –dijo mientras respiraba profundamente.

El extraño: " ** _Te escuche…_** "

Lincoln: "¡ **CUELGAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" –grito.

De ahí, escucho al Wooki-Tooki en un sonido estático indicando que el extraño ya no volvería a hablar. Lincoln suspiro levemente y se fue al puesto de palomitas para comprase una y también para Cristina. Al momento de ir donde Cristina, observo que ella estaba mirando una mariposa y dio un leve suspiro para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella.

Lincoln: "Ya vine, perdón por la demora, había una _gran_ fila por las palomitas" –le dijo entregándole las palomitas.

Cristina: "No te preocupes, ni que nada malo sucediera" –le dijo.

Lincoln: " _Si, claro_ " –dijo nerviosamente.

Cristina: "Oye, vayamos donde una tienda" –le dijo al peliblanco.

Lincoln: "Bueno, por mí no hay problema"

Lincoln y Cristina salieron del parque para ir donde la tienda que sugirió la pelirroja. Lincoln aún pensaba en lo que el extraño le había dicho acerca de ver las noticias y se preguntó a si mismo de que iba a dar.

Cristina: "Oye Lincoln, ¿Cómo va?"

Lincoln: "¿Cómo va qué?" –pregunto.

Cristina: "Tu relación con Ronnie Anne"

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco mientras resoplaba al momento de oír el nombre de la chica.

Lincoln: "Oh eso, nada hay entre nosotros, ella se encuentra con su familia hacia otro lado. Quiero decir, ¿por qué todos dicen que Ronnie Anne es mi novia? Es una buena amiga, pero como novia… mejor no quiero hablar de eso" –le dijo.

Cristina: "Ok, ya no hablare de eso" –dijo ella.

De ahí, observaron en un canal que estaba de propaganda en una tienda que estaba pasando las noticias y al parecer se trataba de ahora. Una reportera estaba anunciando sobre la desaparición de una niña esta mañana mientras estaba en la casa de los padres.

Lincoln (Mente): "¿Acaso él…?"

Reportera: " ** _Según las fuentes, un sujeto extraño había engañado a la niña diciéndole que le iba a entregar a sus padres, desde ahí no se sabe absolutamente nada. Las cámaras de seguridad captaron que el hombre había subido a una bicicleta y se llevó a la pequeña hacia otro lado_** "

Cristina: "Pobre niña, espero que la encuentre" –dijo mientras observaba a Lincoln.

Reportera: " ** _Ahora nos están informando que el secuestrado se trata del mismo que hizo el tiroteo ayer y asesino a una menor de edad, ¿hasta dónde llegara ese sujeto en sus delitos? Estaremos informando…_** "

De ahí, Lincoln escucho que el Wooki-Tooki estaba comenzado a emitir un sonido estático y se alejó del lugar para conversar con el extraño metiéndose en un callejón.

El extraño: " ** _Lincki, ¿vistes las noticias?_** "

Lincoln: " **¡MALDITO BASTARDO DE PORQUERÍA! TÚ FUISTE QUIEN LA SECUESTRO** " –grito con todo pulmón.

El extraño: " ** _Me descubriste, ahora nomas falta que me quites la máscara y descubrir quién soy, al estilo Scooby-Doo_** "

Lincoln: "Juro que le voy a decir esto a la policía" –lo amenazo.

El extraño: " ** _Uhm… puede ser, pero, ¿crees que la policía solamente creerá palabras en vez de evidencia? Ni siquiera el Wooki-Tooki te podrá salvar de llevarme a la cárcel_** "

Aunque odiara admitirlo, el extraño tenía razón al respecto. La policía no podía simplemente creer en palabras sin tener algún tipo de evidencia y con el Wooki-Tooki no serviría de nada.

Lincoln: "Mierda, tienes razón…" –dijo gruñendo.

El extraño: **_En fin, tengo una invitada esperándome y no la quiero dejar que pruebe mi baguette_** " –dijo mientras se reía alocadamente.

El sonido estático volvió a aparecer indicando que ya no hablaría, Lincoln estaba totalmente angustiado sabiendo que lo peligroso que lograría ser el extraño y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Lincoln: "Ok, tengo que idear un plan para poder rescatar a esa pobre niña, pero si lo hago seria como caminar hacia mi muerte, pero la vida de esa niña depende de mí" –dijo mientras salía del callejón.

Aunque la idea era totalmente un suicidio, Lincoln no iba a permitir que la niña que había sido raptada sea asesinada o violada por el extraño, el peliblanco daría un giro total en su vida por lo que iba a hacer.


	6. Una comunicación para alguien mas

_-Capitulo 6-_

2 días habían pasado desde que Lincoln hablo por última vez con el extraño y también de enterrarse de su ultimo secuestro, investigo un poco al fondo y descubrió que era la misma persona debido a que alguien discretamente lo grabo junto con la niña montando una bicicleta, también observo que solamente 2 personas lo habían visto, pero en realidad era 3 personas quienes lo habían visto. La razón de la ausencia de la 3ra persona fue de que había alarmado a las personas sobre el secuestro y eso lo llevo a que le disparara en la frente llevándolo a la muerte. Lincoln ahora sabia de que estaba conversando no con un simple secuestrador, sino también un asesino de sangre fría que no le importa sus actos que cometa.

Lincoln (Mente): "Esto… esto es una completa mierda para mi"

El peliblanco se encontraba en la escuela donde ahí podría estar seguro del extraño, pero llevo el Wooki-Tooki con él solo por si acaso el extraño lo llamara. Mientras caminaba a la vez pensaba se encontró con Clyde quien había hablado con Penélope, una compañera de su clase y que era casi idéntica a Clyde, pero en version femenina.

Clyde: "Hola Lincoln, no te he visto desde el viernes. ¿todo está bien contigo?" –le pregunto.

Lincoln: "Si, ha sido un _agradable_ fin de semana" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Clyde: "Oye, has visto la noticia sobre el extraño en el sábado"

Lincoln: "Si, ese lunático ya tiene su cerebro en su casa, ahora una pobre niña le toco ser secuestrada por ese hijo de…"

Clyde: "Claro, pero sabe cuál es lo peor de todo esto"

Lincoln: "¿Cuál?" –le pregunto.

Clyde solamente volteó para que Lincoln también lo hiciera, observo a una madre muy preocupada quien estaba hablando con el director Wilbur acerca de que su hija no podrá asistir a la escuela debido a que… había sido secuestrada por el extraño. El director Wilbur la entendió completamente y tenía una cara de disgusto hacia el extraño por robar a la menor y llevo a la madre hacia su oficina para que se pudiera relajar.

Clyde: "Creo que ya lo sabes" –dijo simplemente.

Lincoln: "Así que ese tipo secuestro a una niña de esta escuela" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Clyde: "Sera mejor que vayamos al salón" –dijo mientras se iba.

Lincoln estaba ahora sintiendo que la ira y la culpa se estaban mezclado en su interior, la ira hacia el extraño y la culpa por ocultar su responsabilidad hacia la muerte de la chica que había matado en el tiroteo. Sintió que todo eso le estaba doliendo en su interior y rezaba a que todo esto terminara de una vez por todas.

Lincoln (Mente): Ese maldito, ahora que tiene secuestrada a esa niña podría secuestrar a más chicas si se lo propone, no parara hasta cometer su cometido. Es un maldito enfermo pedófilo de mierda"

" _Lincoln, ¿estas bien?_ "

El peliblanco noto la voz que lo había llamado y volteó para observar a la Srta. DiMartino, su profesora quien le estaba tomando de su hombro para saber lo que le ocurría.

Lincoln: "Srta. DiMartino, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado" –mintió.

Srta. DiMartino: "¿Seguro? Pareces que estas teniendo un problema desde tu mente" –dijo con preocupación.

Lincoln: "No se preocupe, estoy completamente bien"

Srta. DiMartino: "Sabes que, mejor te llevo hacia el salón ya que me toca contigo y con tus compañeros"

Lincoln: "Ok, vayamos entonces" –dijo sin quejarse.

Lincoln siguió a su profesora hacia la clase y todavía pensaba en el extraño y en las cosas que había visto la cual hizo que la Srta. DiMartino se diera cuenta sobre eso.

Srta. DiMartino: "Enserio Lincoln, algo realmente te pasa"

Lincoln: "Estoy bien, no tengo nada" –dijo sin alzarle la voz para no ganarse un pase hacia la dirección.

Srta. DiMartino: "Pues no parece, tengo que llevarte a la enfermería de inmediato"

De ahí, observo a una chica que estaba caminando hacia el salón de Lincoln y la Srta. DiMartino llamo su atención.

Srta. DiMartino: "Stella, ¿puedes venir por favor?" –dijo llamando su atención.

La niña conocida como Stella fue rápidamente hacia la profesora y observo a Lincoln y lo saludo haciendo que el peliblanco hiciera lo mismo con ella.

Stella: "¿Que puede hacer por usted, Srta.?"

Srta. DiMartino: "Quiero que lleves a Lincoln a la enfermería, tal parece que está muy mal de algo, pero no me quiere decir"

Stella: "Ok, lo llevare de inmediato"

Lincoln (Mente): "Carajo…"

Stella sostuvo la mano de Lincoln y se lo llevo rápidamente hacia la enfermería de la escuela haciendo que la Srta. DiMartino observara a los 2 chicos.

Srta. DiMartino: "Bueno, al menos podre que Lincoln pueda estar mucho mej…"

Sin embargo, noto en el suelo algo y lo recogió para observa con determinación lo que era… el Wooki-Tooki.

Srta. DiMartino: "Creo que se le cayó cuando Stella se lo llevo muy rápido, mejor se lo devolveré para cuando lo vea" –dijo mientras lo iba a guardar en su bolso.

Pero, un sonido estático empezó a sonar en el Wooki-Tooki haciendo que la Srta. DiMartino se diera cuenta sobre ello.

Srta. DiMartino: "¿Eh? Pero que le pasa a esta cos…"

El extraño: " ** _Muy buenos días, Srta. DiMartino_** " –dijo.

La Srta. DiMartino se extrañó un poco al escuchar la voz dentro del Wooki-Tooki y decidió ir al baño de las chicas donde afortunadamente no había ninguna niña y cerro con llave la puerta para poder conversar.

Srta. DiMartino: "¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?" –ella le pregunto.

El extraño: " ** _Bueno, digamos que podría ser un adivino que puede conocer muy bien la escuela primaria de Royal…_** "

Srta. DiMartino: "Averiguaste mi nombre en la página web de la escuela, ¿cierto?" –dijo al interrumpirlo.

El extraño: " ** _Mierda… como me mataste el suspenso. Pues sí, lo investigue y creo que lo hice al alzar_** "

Srta. DiMartino: "Como sea, ¿eres un conocido de Lincoln?"

El extraño: " ** _Esa te lo iba a preguntar con un '¿Cómo obtuviste el Wooki-Tooki?', pero creo que no soy ningún conocido del peliblanco_** "

Srta. DiMartino: "El Wooki-Tooki lo conseguí cuando a Lincoln se le cayó de su mochila, ¿Quién eres?"

El extraño: " ** _Digamos que soy un amigo de Lincoln que lo conocí en el viernes pasado, específicamente en el día donde ocurrió el tiroteo_** "

Srta. DiMartino: "¿Tiroteo? Espera un minuto, estas queriéndome decir que eres el autor de ese tiroteo y el causante de la muerte de esa chica y el secuestro de una pequeña niña en el sábado"

El extraño: "¡ ** _Y el Oscar a mejor actriz del drama se lo lleva usted! Digamos que es un sí, soy culpable de todos los cargos_** " –dijo burlonamente.

Srta. DiMartino: "¿Cómo puedes ser tan inhumano? Secuestrar a una pobre niña te podría llevar a prisión durante mucho tiempo" –dijo como si fuera una amenaza.

El extraño: " ** _Quizás, pero nadie pudo delatarme al respecto. El ultimo que lo hizo termino con una bala en la frente, eso le pasa por no cerrar bien su puta boca_** "

La Srta. DiMartino negó con la cabeza al momento de escuchar todo lo que decía en el Wooki-Tooki, ella estaba hablando con un enfermo que conocía a su alumno y que podría estar en peligro si habla con él.

Srta. DiMartino: "No sé quién eres, pero quiero que dejes de hablar con Lincoln de una vez por todas. Ese pequeño no tiene que conversar con un maniático como tú"

El extraño: " ** _Aww me temo que eso no se podrá hacer, Lincoln tiene algo preciado que podría salir de su boquita y si eso lograra pasar, le tengo un cerrojo para su boca que está muy bien cargado_** " –dijo con una leve risa.

Srta. "¿Un cerrojo para su boca que está muy bien cargado? ¡¿Te refieres a…?!"

El extraño: " ** _Si se queda calladito, entonces podrá vivir y gozar de la vida y el amor, tampoco tampoco_** " –dijo riéndose locamente.

Srta. DiMartino: "Eres un psicópata" –dijo ella fríamente.

El extraño: " ** _A decir verdad, he visto tus fotos en el Facebook y me pareces muy atractiva en ropa de bikini. Hasta ya se me paro… la mente en tanto pensar en las fotos_** " –dijo haciendo un sonido de gustación.

Srta. DiMartino: "¿Qué?" –dijo incrédula.

El extraño: " ** _Que te parece si nos encontramos en un hotel muy cerca de la escuela, tiene agua caliente hasta el canal Venus, ¿Qué dices?_** "

Srta. DiMartino: "¿Tú que crees que cual será mi respuesta?" –dijo desafiante.

El extraño: " ** _Bueno, al menos lo intente. Asegúrate de darle el Wooki-Tooki a Lincoln y ten cerrada tu boca si no quieres obtener una bala en la frente, pero como eres una mujer te regalaría una balota en otro lado de tu cuerpo, adiós_** " –dijo haciendo que el sonido estático volviera a aparecer.

La Srta. DiMartino estaba totalmente en Shock al conversar con la persona responsable de la muerte de una menor de edad y el secuestro de una pequeña niña y lo peor de todo esto era de que Lincoln de alguna forma lo conocía. Salió del baño para ir al salón de clase y miro a Lincoln quien venía solo y dejo a Stella hacia otro lado, observo el Wooki-Tooki que todavía lo tenía y decidió en dárselo.

Srta. DiMartino: "Lincoln, creo que se te cayo esto" –dijo mostrándole el Wooki-Tooki.

Lincoln abrió sus ojos al momento de verlo y lo tomo guardándolo en su mochila rápidamente sin saber que la Srta. DiMartino ya sabía todo.

Srta. DiMartino: "¿Y cómo has estado?"

Lincoln: "La enfermera me dijo que no tenía nada, creo que fue un desperdicio ir ahí"

Srta. DiMartino: "Quizás tengas razón, mejor vayamos a la clase, ya paso 10 minutos y los demás estarán haciendo de las suyas"

Lincoln fue primero hacia su salón mientras que la Srta. DiMartino caminaba lentamente mientras observaba a Lincoln quien estaba observando determinadamente su mochila quien tenía el Wooki-Tooki ahí guardado, la profesora sintió una grande preocupación y miedo hacia el peliblanco con respecto al extraño que tenía contacto con él y temió que algo malo le pudiera pasar si se juntara demasiado con ese sujeto.

Srta. DiMartino (Mente): "Oh Lincoln, no sabes con quien te estás hablando"


	7. Es hora de actuar

_-Capitulo 7-_

Fue un día muy agotador para Lincoln durante toda la clase, primero su profesora supuso que él estaba enfermo de algo y lo llevaron a la enfermería donde le dijeron que no tenía nada y el segundo era que se le había caído el Wooki-Tooki cuando Stella se lo llevo a la enfermería y la Srta. DiMartino lo tenía. Temió que el extraño había conversado con ella, pero quería suponer que esto nunca ha pasado y decidió llevar su mente hacia otro lado al momento de salir de la escuela. Él junto con Clyde estaban caminando hacia la casa Loud para que pudieran jugar videojuegos.

Clyde: "Que bueno que podremos jugar videojuegos en tu casa y sacarnos de la cabeza al extraño" –dijo emocionado.

Lincoln: "Si, a mí también me agrada olvidarme de ese loco" –dijo intentando contener una sonrisa.

Clyde: "No te preocupes Lincoln, veras que todo se olvidara sobre ese tipo"

Lincoln: "Si, el tipo que todavía tiene a una menor secuestrada en quién sabe dónde"

Clyde: "Bueno, tampoco es que lo digas así…"

Lincoln: "Clyde, ese lunático ha estado molestándome desde el momento que lo vi en el Árcade y no dejo de hacerlo" –dijo molesto recordando el día del tiroteo y su salida con Cristina.

Clyde: "¿A qué te refieres con eso?" –le pregunto.

Lincoln abrió su mochila para sacar el Wooki-Tooki y mostrárselo a Clyde para que lo entendiera, pero como lo suponía, Clyde estaba extrañado cuando observo el Wooki-Tooki.

Lincoln: "Mira, este Wooki-Tooki me lo dio el extraño cuando estaba con Cristina el sábado y también…"

Clyde: "Wow, wow, wow, ¿saliste con Cristina el sábado?" –pregunto sorprendido.

Lincoln: "Ah, me olvide contarte de eso. Me encontré con ella el sábado en la mañana y todo era tranquilo… _hasta que este Wooki-Tooki apareció en mi vida_ " –dijo apretando fuertemente el Wooki-Tooki.

Clyde no estaba muy seguro en decir algo, observo que su amigo estaba pasando en un momento muy difícil por culpa del extraño que observo en el tiroteo y tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo. Lincoln era su mejor amigo y los buenos amigos se ayudaban entre sí sin importar el problema mayor.

Clyde: "Bueno, será mejor que le reportemos a la policía sobre esto, estoy seguro que podríamos ayudar…"

De pronto, el Wooki-Tooki comenzó a trasmitir el sonido estático haciendo que Lincoln pusiera los ojos en blanco y Clyde se asustara un poco.

El extraño: " ** _Que tal, mocosos del demonio_** " –les saludo a Lincoln y Clyde.

Clyde: "¡ **SANTA MADRE DE DIOS**! ¿Quién hablo?"

El extraño: " ** _Nada más y nadie menos que el extraño, Clyde_** " –dijo tomándolo por sorpresa.

Clyde: "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

El extraño: " ** _Eso no importa en estos momentos, los llame ya que ni se le ocurra avisarle a la policía sobre esto. Lincoln ya lo tenía advertido, pero decidí en decírtelo, cuatro ojos_** "

Clyde: "Oye, eso es una ofensa para mi" –dijo molesto.

Lincoln: "Extraño, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?" –le pregunto molesto.

El extraño: " ** _Veamos… por supuesto, estoy alimentando a mi huésped para que no se sintiera mal, ¿verdad hijita?_** "

" ** _Ayuda…_** " –dijo la voz de una niña d años.

El extraño: " ** _Bueno, esto es todos amigos_** " –dijo haciendo que el sonido estático apareciera.

Lincoln y Clyde se miraron el uno con el otro y decidieron ir hacia la casa Loud para hablar sobre ese tema, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar hasta la puerta y al momento de entrar, observaron a Lynn y Lucy observando la television.

Lynn: "Hola Lincoln, ¿quieres jugar soccer conmigo?" –dijo mostrándole el balón con un poco de tierra.

Lincoln: "Me gustaría, pero tengo un asunto sumamente importante que hacer, quizás para otra ocasión" –dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Lynn y Lucy observaron a Lincoln quien subió rápidamente las escaleras y ambas hermanas se miraron algo extrañadas al respecto, Lincoln metió a Clyde a su habitación y se encerró con llave para que ninguna de sus hermanas pudiera pasar y se sentó en su cama mientras reflexionaba con respecto al tema.

Lincoln: "Bien, el extraño dijo que no podíamos contractar a la policía sobre él porque si lo hacemos, estaremos en un ataúd"

Clyde: "¡¿Ataúd?! No quiero que eso me pase, los gusanos sobre mi…" –dijo asqueado por imaginárselo.

Lincoln: "Mierda, quiero rescatar a esa niña, pero el problema es que no sé dónde queda el paradero de ese maldito" –dijo frustrado.

Clyde: "Si, si tan solo un milagro lo pudiéramos escuchar sería de gran…"

De ahí, el celular de Lincoln comenzó a sonar haciendo que el peliblanco lo tomara y revisara de quien era la llamada, pero el numero era desconocido y decidió en conversar poniéndolo en altavoz para que Clyde pudiera escuchar.

Lincoln: "¿Hola?"

" ** _Hola, ¿habla Lincoln Loud?_** " –dijo una voz femenina con algo de sonido metálico, como la de un robot.

Lincoln: "Eh… si, ¿Quién habla?"

" ** _Escucha, sé que estas conversando con el extraño y se dónde se encuentra_** " –dijo la voz

Lincoln: "¿En serio? Pero, ¿Por qué no lo capturas tú misma?"

" ** _Necesito de tu ayuda ya que lo conoces tan bien, además, si me ayudas a capturarlo te prometo que te dará una gran recompensa_** "

Clyde: "Lincoln, es tu oportunidad para que lo puedan capturar y rescatar a la niña" –susurro.

Lincoln: "Puede ser, pero solamente soy un niño, no tengo nada equipado en mi" –dijo tapando el celular.

" ** _Entonces, ¿podrás ayudarme?_** "

Lincoln lo pensó unos segundos antes de decir una respuesta oficial.

Lincoln: "Ok, lo hare, pero necesito que lo capturemos y nada más"

" ** _Puede que no lo cumpla, pero veré el intento. Apunta la dirección en donde estaré, saldrás a las 03:00 a.m._** "

Lincoln tomo una hoja y un lápiz y escribió la dirección en donde se encontraría con la persona que le estaba hablando, al terminarlo escucho una vez más a la persona.

" ** _Bien, te esperare ahí y no faltes_** "

Lincoln: "No lo hare, puede confiar en ello"

De ahí, la llamada finalizo haciendo que Lincoln diera un suspiro mientras que Clyde observaba la hoja con la dirección escrita.

Clyde: "Entonces, ¿pensaras ir hacia ese lugar?"

Lincoln: "Si se trata de detener a ese imbécil, entonces sí" –dijo simplemente.

De ahí, alguien tocaba la puerta y Lincoln decidió en abrir para ver a su hermana Luna quien estaba sosteniendo un plato de comida que su padre había hecho.

Luna: "Hermano, olvidaste tu comida, papá dice que te lo comas" –le dijo a su hermano menor.

Lincoln: "Oh sí, me olvide de eso" –dijo tomando el plato de comida.

Luna: "¿Todo está bien?" –ella pregunto.

Lincoln: "Oh claro, todo está bien, no tienes que preocuparte" –dijo teniendo una sonrisa.

Luna: "Bueno, seguiré tocando la guitarra" –dijo mientras se iba.

Lincoln: "Adiós, Luna" –dijo cerrando su puerta.

* * *

Ya de noche en Royal Woods, Lincoln estaba alistando algunas cosas y lo hacía en total silencio para no despertar a ninguna de su familia quienes estaban dormidos. Abrió la ventana de su cuarto y con una soga bajo lentamente logrando un éxito asegurado.

Lincoln: "Bien, operación 1 ha sido completado. Ahora la operación 2 ha dado inicio" –dijo mientras se iba de la casa.

Sin embargo, el peliblanco no noto que alguien lo estaba observando y corrió detrás de él para que no lo notara. Lincoln corría lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a un paradero y espero hasta observar a Clyde quien venía con una mochila bien establecida.

Clyde: "Ok, traje todo lo necesario para cualquier emergencia" –le dijo.

Lincoln: "Wow, tú si sabes cuándo estar preparado"

Clyde: "Claro, tome algunas cosas de mis papás para que nos sean muy útil al momento de irnos"

Lincoln: "Ok, la persona nos dijo que esperaríamos aquí para encontrárnosla"

De ahí, en la oscuridad observaron una sombra que estaba pasando en el lugar en donde estaban y supusieron que era ella, pero la expectativa resulto ser… Flip.

Lincoln/Clyde: "¿Flip?" –preguntaron al unísono.

Flip: "Hola chicos, solamente estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio nocturno" –dijo mientras enseñaba su ropa de ejercicio.

Clyde: "Vaya, pensé que estaba pasando un mendigo con ropa muy ajustada"

Flip: "¿Qué dijiste?"

Clyde: "Nadín" –dijo con un pequeño chillido.

Flip: "Bueno, los dejo niños, hasta la próxima" –dijo mientras se iba.

Lincoln observo a Flip quien corría hacia otra dirección y se detuvo cuando sintió que estaba muy cansado.

Lincoln: "Uhm, creo que el ejercicio no es lo suyo" –le dijo a Clyde.

Clyde: "Tienes razón"

De ahí, escucharon un carro que estaba acercándose a ellos y Lincoln se acercó un poco para saber quién era y resulto que el auto era policial y una ventana se abrió dejándose ver la oscuridad.

"Lincoln Loud, es un gusto conocerte en persona"

Lincoln: "Eh… gracias, supongo" –dijo un poco extrañado.

"Sube al auto, tenemos un lunático que capturar. ¿tu amigo también viene?"

Lincoln: "Si, él también está involucrado" –dijo mostrándole a Clyde.

Los 2 niños se subieron al auto policial y de ahí arranco para irse hacia otro lado mientras que la persona simplemente observo yéndose y decidió en correr para perseguir al auto. Al llegar hacia la luz se revela quien era en realidad…

Luna: "Lincoln, ¿en qué te has metido?" –dijo mientras corría.


	8. Yendo hacia el refugio del extraño

_-Capitulo 8-_

Lincoln y Clyde estaban en absoluto silencio al momento de subir al auto policial, la mujer que lo estaba llevando no había dicho ninguna palabra y solamente se limitó a conducir el vehículo policial. Clyde estaba haciendo unos silbidos para que la atmosfera que estaban sintiendo se pusiera un poco fresca.

Clyde: "BOM-BOM-BOM-BOM-BOM-BOM-BOM…"

Lincoln: "Clyde, eso no funciona" –le dijo a su amigo.

Clyde: "Perdón…" –dijo bajando su mirada.

Lincoln suspiro levemente mientras observaba a la oficial quien estaba conduciendo y fijándose en el camino para no extraviarse debido a que era una total oscuridad en las noches de Royal Woods.

Lincoln: "Eh… disculpe, podríamos decirnos cuál es su nombre. Siento que necesito saberlo para tener confianza con usted, no puedo estar repartiendo confianzas a personas que ni conozco"

La oficial volteó su cabeza para observa al peliblanco mientras conducía lentamente para no chocar.

"Perdón por eso, mi nombre es la oficial Schoffner" –dijo presentándose.

Clyde: "Hola oficial Schoffner, es un gusto conocerla"

Lincoln: "Lo mismo digo, pero, ¿para qué me llamo y como supo mi número"

Oficial Schoffner: "Bueno, recibí una llamada de una mujer quien había hablado con 'el extraño' mediante un Wooki-Tooki"

Al momento de oírla, la piel de Lincoln se erizo cuando escucho la palabra _mujer_ y _Wooki-Tooki_ y los junto en algo que, para su gusto personal, se estremeció.

Oficial Schoffner: "He estado investigando sobre ese lunático por semanas, no pude detener sobre la muerte de esa chica escolar y ahora con lo que paso con esa pequeña niña… ese tipo es todo un enfermizo" –dijo mientras se volteaba para seguir viendo la ruta.

Lincoln: "La entiendo, ese sujeto no ha parado de fastidiarme cuando recibí ese Wooki-Tooki, es un dolor de huevos para mi" –dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Clyde puso su mano en el hombro de Lincoln para tranquilizarlo mientras que la oficial Schoffner observo una ruta oscura y decidió manejar ahí.

Oficial Schoffner: "Bien niños, vamos a entrar a esa ruta donde yace el extraño" –les dijo.

Clyde: "Eh… ¿está segura de que no hay animales salvajes en ese lugar?"

Oficial Schoffner: "Creo que eso le pondría diversión a esta captura" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Al decir eso, la oficial Schoffner arranco el motor y rápidamente el auto policial se metió al lugar oscuro en donde se encontraba el escondite del extraño.

Lincoln: "Prepárate extraño, es hora de que te pudras en la cárcel"

* * *

En la carretera junto al bosque, Luna estaba conduciendo en una bicicleta mientras seguía la ruta del auto policial en donde se metió su pequeño hermano y Clyde. La rockera había escuchado toda la conversación de Lincoln en su habitación y se preguntó a si misma de como conocía a ese asesino, supuso que lo tenía amenazado de muerte si dijera algo a la policía y ella tenía que salvarlo de ese plan suicida que estaba planeando.

Luna: "Vamos chica, tienes que seguir muy rápido, la vida de tu hermano está en juego" –se dijo a sí misma.

Pero para su mala suerte, un neumático se pinchó en el camino haciendo que Luna saliera bruscamente de la bicicleta mientras se arrastraba al suelo ganándose algunos rasguños. La rockera gimió de dolor y a la vez de frustración mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Luna: "Mierda, como se supone que iré donde Lincoln si la bicicleta se pinchó" –dijo molesta.

De ahí, observo un auto que estaba conduciendo en la misma dirección que el auto policial y Luna estaba haciendo señas para que pudiera detenerse logrando así que lo hiciera. Luna corrió hacia el auto mientras se abría la ventana para observar al conductor.

Luna: "Gracias a dios que pudo detenerse… ¿Bobby?" –pregunto.

En efecto lo era, el novio de su hermana Lori era el conductor del auto que estaba manejando en esta noche oscura.

Bobby: "Hola Luna, solamente estaba dando un paseo nocturno en mi auto, ¿Por qué estás aquí sola y con la ropa casi manchada de suciedad?" –le pregunto.

Luna: "Bueno, es una larga historia que contar, pero necesito que me lleves"

Bobby: "Si es hacia tu casa, con mucho gusto lo har…"

Luna: "No, donde Lincoln. Mi hermano se metió en un auto policial para capturar al asesino que mata a una chica el viernes pasado y que recientemente secuestro a una pequeña niña" –dijo con mucha preocupación.

Bobby abrió sus ojos al momento de escuchar la declaración de Luna, Lincoln era como un hermano no sanguíneo para Bobby y ambos se llevaban muy bien al respecto y no iba a dejar que le pasara nada a su amigo de cabello blanco. Abrió la puerta central haciendo que Luna se sentara y le dio una toalla para que se limpiara su cara que estaba de suciedad.

Bobby: "Solo dime hacia qué dirección tengo que tomar" –le dijo con determinación a la chica rockera.

Luna: "Gracias Bobby, te lo agradezco mucho"

Bobby: "No tienes que, Lincoln es un hermano para mí y no dejaría que le pasara nada"

De ahí, arranco el motor del auto haciendo que avanzara muy rápido para ir hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el auto policial.

* * *

Lincoln y Clyde observaron el lugar del bosque que estaba totalmente abandonado y se parecía mucho a un cementerio haciendo que las pieles de los chicos temblaran y tragaran saliva.

Oficial Schoffner: "No se preocupen, estamos a punto de llegar al escondite. Solamente tengo que esconder el auto para que no nos descubran"

Clyde: "Ok, pero sea muy discreta" –dijo en suplica.

La oficial Schoffner escondió el auto en unos grandes arbustos para que el extraño no pudiera verlo y miro el escondite del extraño haciendo que los chicos también lo miraran.

Lincoln: "Así que este es el escondite del extraño, tiene toda la característica que un extraño tendría… asco"

El escondite del extraño era una casa de color negro-gris con algunas ventanas rotas y grafitis pintados en las paredes, típico de las pandillas que merodeaba por ahí.

Oficial Schoffner: "Niños, no hagan ningún ruido, ahí viene el auto del extraño" –dijo ella.

Lincoln observo un auto color café mientras salía por lo que sería el extraño cargando a una niña inconsciente y se lo llevo rápidamente hacia la casa.

Lincoln: "¡¿Pero qué carajo?! ¡Otra niña secuestrada!"

Oficial Schoffner: "Ese maldito, secuestro a otra menor de ed…"

Sin embargo, la oficial se detuvo en hablar cuando observo al extraño salir de la casa para dirigirse al auto y sacar a otra niña quien, para la sorpresa de Lincoln, se trataba de Cristina.

Lincoln (Mente): " **¡¿Cristina?!** "

Clyde: "Lincoln, esa es Cristina…"

Lincoln: "Esta hecho, tenemos que capturarlo de inmediato" –dijo con ira en su tono.

La official Schoffner saco unas pares de pistolas y se los guardo en sus bolsillos mientras salía del auto junto con Lincoln y Clyde.

Oficial Schoffner: "Sé que es muy ilegal darles armas a unos niños, pero hay que estar muy preparados" –dijo dándoles una pistola a cada uno.

Lincoln sintió la pistola en su mano y pensamientos oscuros aparecieron en su mente mientras que Clyde solamente le temblaban las manos.

Lincoln: "Bien, acabemos con esta mierda de pesadilla" –dijo mientras observaba la casa.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos, solamente les quería comentar que esta historia está llegando a su etapa final. Lo sé, son muy poco capítulo, pero así lo había planeado desde el principio, espero que les hayan gustado y sigan cada capítulo hasta su final._**


	9. Entrando a la perdición

_-Capitulo 9-_

La atmosfera en el interior de la casa abandonada era muy intensa al momento de que entraron, Lincoln camino lentamente para que el extraño no pudiera escucharlo y observo todo el lugar en su alrededor, era típico que las paredes manchadas de smoke, las cortinas arañadas y el piso que estaba a punto de romperse no faltaría para esa clase de casa. La official Schoffner miraba con una mirada tensa mientras que Clyde temblaba un poco con cada paso que daba.

Clyde: "Oigan, creo que este lugar me está dando un poco de miedo" –les dijo a la oficial y a Lincoln.

Lincoln: "Lo sé, pero recuerda para que estamos aquí" –le dijo a su amigo asustadizo.

Oficial Schoffner: "Guarden silencio, no queremos que el extraño escuche nuestras voces" –susurro a los chicos.

Lincoln observo en el suelo algunas manchas de sangres que estaban pegadas ahí y supuso que estaban por mucho tiempo mientras que veía en las paredes algunos dibujos como cabezas de calaveras teniendo clavado un cuchillo y algunos bocetos satánicos haciendo que el cuerpo del peliblanco se estremeciera por dentro.

Clyde: "Ah… ese tipo si que esta muy loco de remate" –dijo observando los dibujos.

De ahí, observaron unas escaleras y los 2 chicos junto con la oficial observaron que había 3 pisos mas y escucharon algunos murmullos y supusieron que era el extraño.

Oficial Schoffner: "Bien, lo encontramos. Ahora tenemos que tener cuidado con él, no sabemos si esta armado"

Clyde: "Oficial, tenga en cuenta de que nosotros no sabemos utilizar armas de fuego, ¿cierto?"

Oficial Schoffner: "Solamente en la parte que más puedan ver" –le dijo mientras subía lentamente hacia la escalera.

Lincoln sostuvo su arma y apretó muy fuerte el puño mientras subía para poder capturar al extraño y terminar esta pesadilla de una vez por todas.

* * *

Afuera del lugar, Bobby había estacionado su auto donde estaba el policial y él junto con Luna salieron del auto mientras observaba la casa abandonada. Luna sintió que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo los escalofríos mientras que Bobby trago saliva al momento de observar la casa.

Bobby: "Ah… ¿segura que ahí esta Lincoln?" –le dijo a ella.

Luna: "Por supuesto, tenemos que entrar y salvar a mi hermano" –dijo ella.

Bobby: "Correcto, pero ten en cuenta de que el extraño se encuentra ahí y puede estar armado" –dijo mientras observaba una ventana con una sombra haciendo que el adolecente se estremeciera.

Luna: "Tienes razón, Lincoln podría estar en peligro" –dijo con miedo ante eso.

Bobby: "En ese caso, creo que fue buena idea traerlo" –dijo mientras se iba a su auto.

Luna observo a Bobby quien estaba sacando algo en su auto y al momento de sacarlo, la rockera se sorprendió de que se trataba de una pistola revolver.

Luna: "Wow, no sabía que usabas un arma" –dijo sorprendida.

Bobby: "Bueno, tenía que estar preparado si algo malo le pasaría a mi mamá o mi hermanita" –le dijo.

Bobby camino primero hacia la casa haciendo que Luna lo siguiera y ambos observaron la casa desde adentro y tragaron saliva por lo espeluznante que era.

Bobby: "Ay madre mia, que la virgencita de Guadalupe nos proteja de esto" –dijo mientras caminaba lentamente.

Luna: "Ojalá que te haya escuchado Bobby, ojalá que te haya escuchado"

* * *

En una habitación oscura, Cristina estaba amarrada en el suelo mientras observaba al extraño quien estaba acomodando a las 2 niñas pequeñas quienes estaban dormidas y el extraño las metió en una cama para que pudieran escuchar. El extraño observo a Cristina quien hacia todo lo posible para poder liberarse de ese lunático enfermizo.

El extraño: "Estas desperdiciando tus energías por intentar poder desatarte, nadie se encuentra aquí más que tú, yo y esas niñitas" –le dijo a ella.

Cristina solamente lo miro y ella retrocedió un poco cuando observo que el extraño se acercó a ella y le acariciaba el cabello mientras le daba una sonrisa.

El extraño: "Tranquila, te divertirás aquí cuando hagamos el…"

De ahí, escucho unos pasos desde afuera haciendo que el extraño se pusiera tenso al momento de escuchar y se levantó mientras sacaba en un cajón una pistola y se dirigió su mirada hacia Cristina.

El extraño: "No te preocupes, deben ser algunas fastidiosas ratas, de inmediato las eliminare" –dijo mientras se iba de la habitación cerrándola fuertemente.

* * *

Lincoln, Clyde y la oficial Schoffner se pusieron pálidos al momento de escuchar una puerta cerrarse bruscamente y se escondieron en un lugar oculto para que el extraño no los mirara.

Clyde: "Lo sabía, el extraño va a matarnos" –dijo chillando de miedo.

Oficial Schoffner: "Descuiden, yo me adelantare mientras que ustedes 2 vallan a esconderse y cuando lo tenga distraído, salven a las niñas".

Lincoln/Clyde: "Entendido" –dijeron ellos mientras se iban.

La oficial Schoffner observo a los 2 chicos correr hacia otro lado mientras que ella caminaba lentamente con el arma apuntada, observaba en cada lado por si el extraño estuviera cerca de ahí y escucho un sonido de una botella rodando.

Oficial Schoffner: "¡ **Muéstrate extraño y entrégate**!" –grito.

Pero observo que el lugar estaba totalmente vacío y fue una farsa alarma después de todo.

Oficial Schoffner: "Bueno, supongo que no se encontraba el extraño por aq…"

 **¡PAM!**

* * *

Bobby y Luna caminaba lentamente por las escaleras mientras buscaban a Lincoln quien se encontraba en esa casa abandonada y muy espeluznante, el adolecente estaba sosteniendo bien su arma por si el extraño estaba muy cerca de ahí.

Luna: "Bobby, ¿logras ver algo?" –ella susurro.

Bobby: "No, con esta oscuridad no se logra ver nada"

Luna: "Tenemos que ser muy silenciosos para que el extraño no nos encuentre"

Bobby: "Eso es lo que más deseo, hermana Loud"

 **¡PAM!**

Para sorpresa de ellos, escucharon un ruido que provenía de arriba y Bobby hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de miedo mientras que Luna les temblaban los dientes.

Bobby: "Por la virgencita de Guadalupe, el extraño esta cerca" –dijo con miedo.

Luna: "Sera mejor que subamos" –ella sugirió.

Bobby: "Claro, para que nos vea y nos mate a ambos" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Luna: "Solamente subamos, ¿quieres?"

Bobby no respondió y siguió subiendo hasta llegar al segundo piso donde observo a lo lejos al extraño que estaba arrastrando a alguien y lo metió a una habitación.

Bobby: "Luna, el extraño se metió en una habitación" –dijo mientras se iba hacia esa habitación.

Luna siguió a Bobby quien estaba mirando por el hueco de la manija de la puerta.

Bobby: "Veo al extraño quien tiro a una mujer policía en la cama hacia atrás, al parecer la mujer policía está amarrada en sus manos y tiene la boca tapada. Ahora el extraño esta… ¿bajándose los pantalones? Y también le está haciendo a.." –desde ahí se calló.

De pronto ambos escucharon unos sonidos que Bobby reconocía perfectamente mientras que Luna no sabía lo que era.

Luna: "¿Que está pasando ahí adentro?" –ella pregunto.

Bobby: "Este… vayamos hacia otro lado" –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

De ahí, Bobby tomo la mano de Luna y se la llevo hacia otro lado para no seguir escuchando los _sonidos_ extraños dentro de la habitación.

Luna: "Al menos me puedes decir que esta…"

Bobby: "No…"

 ** _¡Si, esta es la polla con cebolla, esto es la gloria de todo!_**

Bobby corrió lo más rápido que pudo para sacar a Luna fuera de este lugar para que no escuchara a ese enfermo lunático.

* * *

Lincoln y Clyde estaban caminando lentamente mientras observaban cada habitación del tercer piso para encontrar a Cristina y a las 2 niñas quienes había sido secuestrada por el extraño.

Lincoln: "Clyde, ¿encontraste la habitación?" –le dijo susurrando.

Clyde: "Aun no, Lincoln"

Lincoln: "Mierda, no podemos simplemente buscarlas mediante tantas habitaciones" –dijo gruñendo.

Clyde: "Bueno, ese es la última habitación por la que revisaremos" –dijo señalando la habitación en donde se encontraba justo detrás de Lincoln.

Lincoln observo la puerta y sostuvo la manija y la abrió lentamente y para su sorpresa, esa era la habitación en donde se encontraba Cristina y las 2 pequeñas niñas. Lincoln corrió donde cristina para saber si estaba bien mientras que Clyde se acercó donde las 2 niñas para saber cómo estaban.

Lincoln: "Cristina, me alegra que te encuentres bien" –dijo quintándole el amarre y la venda de la boca para que pudiera respirar.

Cristina: "Lincoln, me alegra de que seas tú quien me salvaras" –dijo abrazando al peliblanco.

Lincoln lo tomo como una sorpresa ya que no se lo esperaba, pero decidio devolvérsela. Clyde desamarro a las 2 niñas pequeñas y ambas se acercaron donde Lincoln con unas miradas preocupantes haciendo que el peliblanco sintiera lastimas por ellas.

Clyde: "Lincoln, tenemos que sacarlas de aquí" –dijo.

Lincoln: "Lo sé, prometí que lo haría y ahora tenemos que esperar a la oficial Schoffner para que podamos salir de aquí"

Lincoln observo a la primera niña que fue capturada y la reconoció rápidamente como Darcy Helmandollar, la amiga de su hermana Lisa quien estudia con ella en la escuela mientras que la otra niña, para su defensa, solamente la veía en algunas ocasiones y decidió en preguntarle.

Lincoln: "Pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?" –le pregunto a ella.

"Mi-mi nombre es Milena Grayson" –ella dijo.

Milena Grayson era una pequeña niña quien tenía el cabella oscuro con un mechón que le cubría una parte de su rostro haciéndola creer que pertenecía a los góticos, aunque Lincoln no pensaba en eso.

Lincoln: "Bueno, será mejor que salgamos de aquí de inmediato" –dijo mientras se levantaba para irse.

Sin embargo, Darcy comenzó a hablar haciendo que Lincoln se detuviera.

Darcy: "Pero, ¿Qué pasara con el Sr. John Clerk?"

Lincoln: "¿Quién es John Clerk?"

El extraño: " ** _Pues nada más y nadie menos que yo, Lincoln_** " –dijo a través del Wooki-Tooki.

Lincoln se puso la piel de gallina mientras se daba la vuelta para observar al extraño quien estaba en la puerta con un arma en su mano.

El extraño: "Parece que el misterio… **_ha sido resuelto_** " –dijo con una fría voz.

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí termina este capítulo, finalmente se revela el nombre del extraño, él es un OC mas no un personaje de la serie, la niña del mechón oscuro no se trata de ninguna OC, la pueden buscar como Shy QT y verán el resultado. Esta historia solamente le queda 3 capítulos más para que finalice, hasta la siguiente actualización._**


	10. El secreto ha sido revelado

_-Capitulo 10-_

Lincoln estaba muy paralizado al momento de observar al extraño en persona, ahora que sabía que su nombre era John Clerk. El tipo tenía más de 30 años y tenía una ropa muy desgastada, tenía una cicatriz en la frente y su mirada hacia que las pequeñas se asustaran. Clyde estaba respirando profundamente mientras observaba la fría mirada del extraño y estaba sosteniendo a las 2 pequeñas y Cristina.

Lincoln: "Así que… tú eres el extraño" –dijo al momento de tragar saliva.

John Clerk: "Así es, esperaba tu visita Lincoln. Bueno, ya sabía que ustedes iban a llegar" –dijo fríamente.

Clyde: "¿Cómo? ¿a qué te refieres con eso?" –le pregunto.

John Clerk dio un leve suspiro mientras giraba su arma haciendo que Clyde temblaran sus dientes y Lincoln trataba de ser valiente, aunque el miedo por dentro estaba invadiéndolo.

John Clerk: "Para decirles todo claro, sabía que la oficial Schoffner estaba en el caso de capturarme y pues hice que viera mi escondite y sabía que te iba a llamar, Lincoln"

Lincoln: "¿Y para que hiciste eso? Te estabas delatando a propia cuenta"

John Clerk: "No, lo hice para deshacerme de **_ella_**. En estos momentos estará dando sus últimos alientos de fuerza después de que le hice a ella" –dijo con una sonrisa fría.

Clyde: "¿Qué le hiciste a la oficial…?"

 **¡BAM!**

Se escuchó un disparo haciendo que Lincoln y Clyde se pusieran pálidos mientras que John Clerk solamente estuvo relajado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

John Clerk: "Bueno, ahí están su respuesta"

Lincoln retrocedió unos pasos mientras observaba unos papeles de periódicos recortados que anunciaba sobre múltiples delitos y asesinatos y todos tenían el nombre de John Clerk, algo que hizo que Lincoln se confundiera todavía más acerca de él.

John Clerk: "Veo que ya vistes los periódicos recortados donde yo soy la portada, sabía que ya no podía que mi identidad sea vista nuevamente, así que me apode como 'el extraño' para seguir siendo mis delitos" –le dijo.

Lincoln: "¿Por qué haces esto?" –le pregunto incrédulo –"¿Hay un motivo por la cual haces eso delitos?"

John Clerk: "Déjame contarte una historia: Había una vez, un joven de tan solo 10 años era muy feliz con todo lo que tenía, tenía una madre cariñosa y una vida a que nunca cambiaria, pero esa alegría se apagó cuando una **MALDITAS ZORRAS** mataron a mi madre y me violaron. Desde ese momento que tuve cuando me violaron esas 2 mujeres supe que mi trauma jamás se iría de mí, así que herede de las violaciones por parte de ellas y los asesinatos lo hice por mi cuenta"

Lincoln estaba totalmente sorprendido por la historia de John que hizo que reflexionara sobre ello, pensó en que si esas 2 mujeres nunca le hubiera echo eso probablemente el extraño jamás hubiera nacido. Sintió una pena por parte de John al escuchar su traumante infancia, pero no podía sentir pena por el John que estaba observando.

Lincoln: "¿Y que le hiciste a esas 2 mujeres?"

John Clerk: "A los 12 años las encontré en una calle tratando de cometer su delito y las mate delante de todas las personas que estaban presente con una pistola y les clave 2 veces con un cuchillo hasta dejarlas podrir en el suelo, fue algo maravilloso poder vengar a mi madre, pero eso no me quito la trauma. Tuve que correr muy rápido para que la policía no me persiguiera"

En ese momento, apunto su arma hacia el brazo de Clyde y lo disparo logrando que el chico diera un grito mientras se caía al suelo haciendo que las chicas se asustaran.

Lincoln: " **¡CLYDE!** " –grito por su amigo.

Sin darse cuenta, John tomo del cuello a Lincoln y lo puso contra la pared mientras lo observaba como lo asfixiaba hasta llegarlo hacia la muerte.

John Clerk: "No quiero ningún testigo en mi contra, así que debo matarte de una vez por todas. Eso te pasa por observarme en el tiroteo"

Lincoln: "¿Por qué de pronto hablas fríamente?... ¿Qué paso con tu sentido del humor en el Wooki-Tooki?" –dijo tratando de contener el oxígeno ante el agarre de John.

John Clerk: "Tenia que fingir como un delincuente estúpido que no sabía que decía, creo que no fue una buena idea en lo personal"

De ahí, puso su arma directo en el pecho de Lincoln haciendo que el peliblanco peleara con todas sus fuerzas a mas no poder. ¿acaso este sería el final del peliblanco?

John Clerk: " ** _Hasta nunca, Lincoln Loud_** " –dijo tratando a apretar el gatillo.

 **¡SUÉLTALO!**

John observo a Bobby quien le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara y este se levantó para darle otro en la cara, Lincoln estaba suspirando mientras observaba a John y Bobby peleando mientras corría donde Clyde para saber cómo estaba.

Lincoln: "Amigo, ¿estás bien?" –le dijo muy preocupado.

Clyde: "Si, solamente necesito que me quiten la bala de mi brazo y… estaré bien" –dijo con una sonrisa débil.

Lincoln ayudo a su amigo a levantarse mientras se lo llevaba junto con las chicas afuera donde lo esperaba Luna haciendo que el peliblanco se sorprendiera.

Lincoln: "¡¿Luna, que haces aquí?!" –pregunto totalmente incrédulo.

Luna observo a su hermanito y lo abrazo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su cabello blanco y estaba sollozando un poco.

Luna: "Oh Lincoln, estaba muy preocupada por ti. Te escuche hablar sobre el extraño ayer por la noche y tenía que buscarte para que no fueras ahí"

Lincoln: "Lo sé, sabía que no debía ir aquí, ahora la oficial Schoffner está muerta y por mi culpa" –dijo muy triste.

Oficial Schoffner: "No estoy muerta, pequeño" –le dijo tomándolo por sorpresa.

Lincoln: " **¡¿W-T-F?!** " –dijo con la mandíbula abierta.

Oficial Schoffner: "Bueno, a decir verdad, casi iba a morir con la pistola que estaba apuntándome, sin embargo, gracias al chico que está peleando con el extraño estoy a salvo" –ella explico.

Clyde: "Suena muy genial, pero, ¿Por qué tiene el uniforme casi arrugada?" –le pregunto.

Oficial Schoffner: "Ahora debemos salir de este infierno, llevare a las niñas al auto" –dijo llevándose a las niñas.

Cristina observo a Lincoln por última vez haciendo que el peliblanco le diera una sonrisa cálida y la pelirroja se fue con la oficial.

Lincoln: "Bien, ahora debemos salir de aquí antes de que…"

John Clerk: "Antes de que yo los mate" –dijo tomándolo por sorpresa a Lincoln.

Luna y Lincoln observaban a John quien tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y el arma en su mano, Bobby estaba muy agotado luego de luchar contra él haciendo que el extraño tuviera ventaja.

John Clerk: "Es hora de terminar con esto" –dijo cargando su arma.

Lincoln: "Oh… mierda" –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.


	11. Enfrentando con un demente

_-Capitulo 11-_

Lincoln observaba la fría cara de John Clerk mientras que Luna pudo ver en persona al asesino de la chica que había asesinado el viernes pasado, ella pudo ver en su interior que era un enfermo maniático por dentro y por fuera.

John Clerk: "Veo que tu hermana rockera está aquí, creo que ella también merece morir por saber tanto"

Luna: "¡¿ **Tú eres quien asesino a Mónica**?!" –ella grito exigente.

John Clerk: "Me declaro culpable, ahora es momento de matarlos a ustedes ya que el negro está en sus momentos críticos" –dijo observando a Clyde.

Clyde: "Corre Lincoln, salva tu vida" –le dijo a su amigo.

Lincoln: "¡¿Qué?! No puedo dejarte…"

Clyde: "Solo hazlo… por favor" –dijo respirando un poco.

Lincoln apretó sus puños al contenerse e hizo caso llevándose a Luna con él haciendo que John Clerk los persiguiera.

Clyde: "Lincoln… espero que no falles ante él…"

Lincoln y Luna corrían lo más rápido que pudieron mientras escuchaban los pasos de John quien estaba acercándose aún más a ellos.

Luna: "Lincoln, ¿A dónde nos esconderemos?" –dijo ella.

De ahí, escucharon unos disparos que sería John haciendo que el peliblanco se preocupara y observo una puerta semi-abierta.

Lincoln: "¡Luna, por aquí!" –dijo mostrándole la puerta.

Los hermanos Loud se escondieron en la puerta mientras hacia un gran silencio para que John no los encontraran, John estaba caminando lentamente mientras buscaba a Lincoln con su hermana para así matarlos.

John Clerk: " **Lincoln Loud, sal de una puta vez, no tengo toda la noche** " –grito mientras lo buscaba.

Lincoln estaba respirando profundamente mientras miraba en el agujero de la manija y miro a John quien estaba atrás de la puerta poniéndolo muy pálido al peliblanco.

John Clerk: "Maldita sea, sal de una **PUTA VEZ** "

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

John se cubrió para no recibir los disparos que le tomó por sorpresa y observo en el primer piso a la oficial Schoffner junto con Bobby quien estaba llevándose a Clyde al auto.

Oficial Schoffner: "Ahora sí desgraciado, te vas a pudrir en la cárcel por lo que me has hecho" –dijo gruñendo.

John Clerk: "¿A sí? ¿Qué paso con los gemidos de placer que recibiste?" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Oficial Schoffner: " **¡CÁLLATE!** " –grito mientras comenzaba a disparar.

John se alejó del lugar mientras él disparaba hacia abajo haciendo que Lincoln y Luna salieran del cuarto y se fueran a otro lado, pero John los observo y los persiguió.

Lincoln: "Mierda, ya nos encontró" –dijo mientras corría.

Luna: "Mejor hay que separarnos para que no nos encuentre a ambos" –sugirió ella.

De ahí, los hermanos Loud se fueron donde un pasillo de puertas y cada uno se metió en una puerta mientras que John los observo y entro a la puerta en donde estaba Lincoln y de ahí los 3 entraban y salían en diferentes puertas mientras corrían por su camino.

John Clerk: "¡Ya basta! Esto ya parece Scooby-Doo" –dijo gruñendo.

De ahí, Lincoln salió del pasillo para irse hacia otro lado haciendo que John lo persiguiera. Lincoln utilizo toda su velocidad para no ser atrapado y se escondió para que cuando John estuviera corriendo, el peliblanco puso su pie en el camino haciendo que el asesino se tropezara e hiciera caer su arma hacia el primer piso.

John Clerk: "¡ **NOOO**!" –grito de frustración.

Lincoln intento correr lo más rápido posible, pero recibió una patada hacia atrás suyo por parte de John haciendo que este tomara la ventaja. Sin embargo, Luna lo golpeo con una vara de metal haciéndolo que sangrara en la frente y perdiera por segundo la conciencia, eso hizo que Lincoln bajara hacia el primer piso y observo a la oficial Schoffner tomar el arma de John.

Lincoln: "Bueno, espero que Clyde se encuentre bien"

* * *

Afuera de la casa abandonada, Bobby estaba ayudando a Clyde a quitarle la bala en su brazo tal como le enseño su madre.

Bobby: "Muy bien, ya casi… casi… casi… ¡Lo tengo!" –dijo quitándole la bala del brazo.

Clyde dio un gemido de dolor mientras observaba la bala sacada de su brazo y dio una leve sonrisa.

Clyde: "Gracias Bobby, me salvaste la vida" –le dijo.

Bobby: "No fue nada, ahora tengo que ayudar a Lincoln mientras que tú cuidas a las chicas" –dijo mientras se iba.

Clyde asintió y se quedó cuidando a las 2 niñas pequeñas que estaban en el auto policial, pero algo faltaba en el auto.

Clyde: "¿Dónde está Cristina?"

* * *

Lincoln observaba a Luna quien golpeaba salvajemente a John quien estaba soltando algunos gritos de dolor, el peliblanco se sorprendió por ese carácter que tenía su hermana y cuando ella se detuvo en golpearlo, se acercó hacia su hermano y le acaricio su cabello.

Luna: "Hay que irnos de aquí, hermano. Ya todo término" –dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Lincoln sonrió al saber que ya todo había acabado para él y observo a la oficial Schoffner con Luna y Bobby.

Oficial Schoffner: "Llame a mis compañeros para que vinieran hacia aquí, dentro de pocos minutos estarán por llegar" –ella dijo.

Bobby: "Uf, por fin se acabará esa pesadilla" –dijo aliviado.

Luna: "Si" –dijo ella mientras observaba a su hermano desde el segundo piso –"Vámonos hermano, tenemos que irnos"

Lincoln: "Ok, ahora bajo para…"

 **¡AYUDA!**

El peliblanco puso los ojos en blanco al momento de escuchar el grito de ayuda que se oyó muy cerca de él, volteó para observar a John quien tenía agarrada del cuello a Cristina con un pequeño cuchillo y estaba apoyado en las cercas del segundo piso. Si John pusiera su espada en la cerca, significaría que iba a matarse junto con Cristina de cabeza hacia el primer piso.

Lincoln: " **¡Cristina!** " –grito para correr hacia ella.

Lincoln estaba a unos centímetros de John quien estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y una mirada maniática.

John Clerk: "No, no, no, no volveré a la cárcel de nuevo, ¡ **NO ESTA VEZ**!" –grito.

La oficial Schoffner, Luna y Bobby observaban todo lo que estaba pasando y la oficial saco el arma de John para apuntarle… si no fuera de que no tenía balas. Ella saco su propia arma y se dio cuenta de que también estaba sin recargar.

Oficial Schoffner: "Puta madre, se me acabaron las balas" –dijo gruñendo.

Bobby: "Demonios, el mío se me perdió cuando estaba luchando contra él"

John escucho todo en el primer piso y se rio un poco mientras se volteó para observar la cara preocupante de Lincoln.

John Clerk: "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? No tienes nada con que defender a esta niña" –dijo burlándose.

Lincoln gruño ante eso y sintió algo en su bolsillo que le hizo que lo agarrara y se trataba de la pistola que le había dado la oficial Schoffner antes de entrar a la casa.

Lincoln (Mente): "El arma, podría talvez herirlo o incluso matarlo, pero eso pondría a Cristina en peligro ya que este maldito la podría usar como escudo" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Cristina observo a Lincoln quien estaba apuntando el arma hacia John lo cual hizo que se preocupara por si el intento le llegaría a ella, algo que no le gustaría tener.

John Clerk: "¿Piensas dispararme con esto? Vamos, no sabes manejar un arma. Pero si quieres dispararme, adelante, le harías un gran favor a la chica que asesine" –dijo desafiante.

Lincoln sentía que sus manos estaban temblando al momento de apuntar hacia John haciéndolo que este le diera una sonrisa burlona.

Lincoln: "Tú… tú… eres un maldito bastardo" –dijo poniendo su dedo en el gatillo.

Cristina: "¡Lincoln, no lo hagas!" –grito en suplica.

John Clerk: "¡Vamos Lincoln, hazlo de una vez!" –grito desafiante.

Lincoln estaba totalmente nervioso al ponerlo en presión ante esta situación haciendo que lo que estaban abajo observaran con miedo y preocupación.

Bobby: "¡Hermano Loud!"

Oficial Schoffner: "¡Chico!"

Luna: "¡Hermano!"

John Clerk: " **¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ, LA CONCHATUMADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

 **¡BAM!**

 **…**

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí termina el penúltimo capítulo, para el siguiente será el final de esta historia._**


	12. Todo se ha acabado para esta pesadilla

_-Capitulo 12-_

Las alarmas de los autos de policía invadían la casa abandonada mientras que algunos policías observaban la casa por dentro y por fuera. La policía estaba tapando el cuerpo de John Clerk quien había sido asesinado mediante una bala que le llego en el cráneo y cayó hacia el primer piso mientras que los afectados estaba afuera para dar los hechos. Lincoln estaba sentado en una camilla de hospital mientras miraba hacia el suelo reflexionando lo que había hecho.

Lincoln: "No creí que hiciera eso… es algo nuevo para mí" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí, observo a la oficial Schoffner quien le toco el hombro para poder calmarlo.

Oficial Schoffner: "Oye, no te preocupes por lo que paso, me encargare que no hagan nada contigo los otros policías. Has sido una gran ayuda para mí, Lincoln Loud" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Lincoln: "Gracias, oficial Schoffner" –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

La oficial se alejó de él mientras que Luna se acercaba a su hermano y ambos escucharon el sonido de una camioneta que le resultaba familiar y eso era su auto quien se detuvo para que saliera sus padres junto con Lori. Rita observo a sus 2 hijos y los abrazo muy preocupadas por lo que había pasado.

Rita: "Mis pequeños, me hicieron que me preocupara bastante" –dijo mientras sollozaba.

Lincoln: "Mamá, estamos bien" –le dijo a su madre.

Luna: "Si, no nos pasó nada salvo algunas cosas que vimos" –dijo ella.

Sr. Lynn: "Recibimos una llamada de la policía diciéndonos que ustedes estaban aquí, ¿Qué estaban haciendo en ese lugar?"

Lincoln les conto a sus padres y Lori sobre lo que había pasado y su madre se quedó schokeada por lo que estaba oyendo mientras que su padre y Lori pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Lincoln: "Y así es como termino, teniendo a nosotros aquí" –le dijo a su padre.

Lori: "Literalmente es lo más sorprendente e impactante que he escuchado en mi vida" –dijo ella.

De ahí, observo a Bobby quien estaba contando algunos sucesos a 2 policías.

Lori: "¿Bobby? ¿Qué hace aquí y por qué está muy golpeado?" –ella pregunto.

Luna: "Pues, él me ayudo a llegar hasta aquí y lucho contra el asesino. No gano, pero hizo lo que pudo" –dijo observándolo.

Lincoln observo a 2 policías llevándose el cuerpo de John Clerk en una bolsa oscura haciendo que el peliblanco se estremeciera lo que le llevo a que su madre lo abrazara cariñosamente.

Rita: "Tranquilo mi amor, todo ya paso, ese tipo ya no te molestara más" –le dijo para que se tranquilizara.

Lincoln salió de la camilla y se fue donde Clyde quien estaba observando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lincoln: "¿Y cómo te sientes?" –le pregunto.

Clyde: "Un poco bien, básicamente es la primera vez que me disparan, aunque sea muy tétrico" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Lincoln: "Si, no hay que hacer esto nunca más"

Clyde: "De acuerdo, en eso si te apoyare"

De ahí, ambos amigos se chocaron los puños y se rieron mientras observaban a Cristina quien estaba caminando hacia donde estaba ellos. La pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a decir a continuación haciendo que Clyde se alejara del lugar para darle un tiempo a solas.

Cristina: "Lincoln… yo… te quería decir que… fue muy valiente por lo que hiciste por mí. Estoy muy agradecida contigo" –ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Lincoln: "Pues, no fue nada Cristina. No iba a permitir que ese tipo te hiciera daño" –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y para la sorpresa del peliblanco, Cristina le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran al momento de verse el uno con el otro.

Cristina: "Bueno, tengo que ir donde la comisaria, la policía quiere mis testimonios y mis padres se encuentran ahí"

Lincoln: "Si, creo que yo también iré a la comisaria" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cristina se metió en el auto de policía donde se encontraba la oficial Schoffner quien también estaba llevándose a las 2 pequeñas niñas y se fueron hacia la comisaria.

Clyde: "Bueno, creo que yo también iré a la comisaria, Bobby me llevara ahí. Te veré ahí" –dijo mientras se metía al auto de Bobby.

Lincoln observo como casi los autos de policía estaban yéndose hacia la comisaria y observo a su familia quien también irían hacia allí.

Sr. Lynn: "¡Lincoln, tenemos que ir a la comisaria!" –le dijo mientras que Rita, Lori y Luna se metían a la camioneta.

Lincoln: "¡Un segundo, papá!"

Al momento de decir eso, Lincoln agarro el Wooki-Tooki que le dio John y lo tiro al suelo…

 **¡CRASH!**

Para así romperlo en pedazos hasta ya no quedar nada. Lincoln se quedó mirando el Wooki-Tooki destruido y luego se quedó mirando al lector.

Lincoln: "Bueno, supongo que esta historia ha llegado a su finalización. Creo que solamente estaré en la comisaria a dar mis declaraciones y después la vida normal volverá a ser como era antes" –le dijo al lector.

De ahí, Lincoln se metió al auto y arranco muy rápido dejando la casa abandonada que fue testigo de unos impactantes sucesos que se quedaran ahí por toda la eternidad tanto ahí como los pensamientos del peliblanco.

 **-El Fin-**

* * *

 **Y aquí finaliza "El extraño", muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron sus minutos y tiempo para leer esta historia que solamente duro 2 meses (Enero-Febrero). Ahora se preguntarán, ¿Por qué duro pocos capítulos? Pues, a decir verdad, no quería adelantarme con los capítulos debido a otros Fanfics que tengo pendientes. Si algunas dudas tuvieron en la historia, comenten y yo con gusto les responderé y también comente que les pareció la historia y de 0 al 10 que les pondrían. Otra cosa, la comunicación de Lincoln con el extraño estaba basada en el Fanfic "Llamadas".**

 **Los personajes no me pertenencen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**


End file.
